Visions of Blue
by LadyBardock
Summary: Sequel to Visions of Red. Kili run away and Fili is depressed like never before, when he's so down he can't fall lower, will Kili come back to save him? Modern AU, Suicide, Kili/Fili Durincest!
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you sitting here all alone?" A beautiful blond girl sat right next to him.

"I just don't know anyone here!" Kael smiled at her. "Why are you all alone?"

"I'm not, my brother is partying over there with his friends." Eowyn smiled gently.

"How did you know I spoke English?" Kael gazed at her slowly.

"You seemed equally lost as me." Eowyn chuckled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to study painting." Kael admitted.

"So what's your name?" Eowyn asked with a smile.

"Kael." He introduced himself. "And what's yours?"

"Eowyn." She smiled.

"And people say my name is strange..." Kael laughed.

"Don't even tell me... my brother's name is Eomer..." she gasped with annoyance.

"So what are you studying?" He asked her gently.

"Environmental technology." She winked at him. "My family has been digging in horse shit for generations now, so I'm continuing on the same path."

"And where is home?" Kael asked with a kind smile.

"Believe it or not, but Argentina." She smirked. "My family runs a huge horse farm over there."

"You're pretty far away from home." He added.

"I needed to do something a bit different, and well my uncle agreed for me to stay with Eomer in Paris for a while." Eowyn admitted. "Are you here alone?"

"Yeah I'm all alone." Kael spoke slowly.

"You're not alone anymore." She winked at him and pulled him into the crowd of freshmen partying.

Galadriel the family therapist wasn't at all surprised with the breakdown in the Durin family. Their sessions proved to be challenging, everyone in the family playing a role and hiding things. Both boys deeply troubled. The news of Kili running away and Fili suffering a nervous attack was unexpected. It took her nearly two weeks of sessions with Fili to convince him to start talking again. The boy suffered a tremendous break down, and slowly after weeks of silence and crying, he was as if his own self only less smiling and happy.

Fili began going to school again after a few weeks, he spent time with his old friends, but he also spent time with worried Tauriel. He tried to cope with the loss, but the more Galadriel asked him about his past and about Kili, the more he felt hopeless.

The months dragged slowly, his drive for learning clearly down and his motivation nonexistent. In the end he graduated and applied for university under his uncle's insistence.

The moment he moved and settled in was the moment when he realised he truly screwed up his life. There was no fucking way he could live without Kili. Kili his happiness and his love, his life. Without him nothing meant anything. The money, the social status, his studies, nothing meant anything anymore.

He kept going to counselling, uncle kept visiting with Bilbo. His mother kept calling, the same as Balin his step dad. Ori, uncle's assistant, practically lived with him making sure he ate and went to classes. But it was all pointless.

"So girls are not your type are they?" Eowyn smiled at him as they were sitting at a cafe in front of the University.

"How could you tell?" Kael gazed at her with a smile.

"Just a feeling deep down." Eowyn gazed at him. "My brother thinks you're a heartbreaker." She smiled at gazed at his neatly cut hair, dark sunglasses and classy clothes.

"Nah." Kael smirked.

"It's fun to watch him so worked up because of you." Eowyn chuckled.

"So where is the person you love most in the world and why isn't he here with you?" Eowyn asked suddenly looking at him seriously.

"So where is the person you love most in the world and why isn't he here with you?" Kael repeated the same question with a huge grin.

"He's busy running a huge farm. For him travelling so far away just for the adventure of it is a waste of time." Her smile faded. "I just felt if I stayed there any longer I would choke to death. Life isn't just farms at the end of the world. I wanted to live a bit, to get to know people, see the world..."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not very happy with your choice?" Kael asked knowingly.

"Over there my heart was bleeding for him to notice me, over here my heart is bleeding to see him just one more time." Eowyn gazed at the busy street. "I keep looking at the crowd thinking he might just walk by any minute."

"Were you two together?" Kael asked seriously.

"No, I was just the younger sister of his best friend. After my cousin Theodred died he blamed himself for the accident, and he focused everything on the farm." Eowyn gazed at him sadly.

"So you ran away to Paris to forget about him and find happiness?" Kael asked her sadly.

"So what about you?" Eowyn gazed at him.

"I ran from him..." Kael told her slowly. "I was just a little shit, and I left him there."

"Did he love you?" She asked surprised.

"He did, but he didn't want to come with me." Kael told her slowly. "He chose family and duty just like your guy..."

"Don't you just wish you could call him?" Eowyn gazed at him. "Why don't you go and talk with him?"

"Why don't you?" Kael asked her sadly.

"Let's make a deal, if you go and talk to your boy, I will call my boy." Eowyn extended her hand towards him. Kael looked at her sadly and after a longer moment of hesitation he shook it.

And one day he simply had enough. He gazed at the gloomy sky above St. Andrews, and he gently lifted the knife he got from the kitchen. It was a long sharp kitchen knife, he gently cut his wrist and watched the blood flow lazily from the wound. As he clutched the knife and he wanted to do a deeper cut he heard a vigorous knock on the door. Someone was practically banging against the door.

He stood up and he just wanted to yell at the person at the door to fuck off when he heard a desperate voice.

"Fili open the fucking door!" Fili immediately knew it was Kili.

He rushed and opened the door and saw his brother stand there with a horrified expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kili grabbed the knife and threw it as far away as possible.

"Why are you here?" Fili looked down with tears falling from his eyes.

"I just knew..." Kili quickly grabbed a towel and dressed the wound on Fili's wrist to stop the bleeding. "Remember, when you're sad I'm sad, when you're happy I'm happy..."

Fili sobbed in Kili's arms.

"If you die, I die..." Kili added holding him tightly.

"Where were you?" Fili sobbed desperately.

"I was trying to live without you." Kili whispered.

"Did it work?" Fili continued to cry.

"You tell me... We always feel the same, were the past months good or horrible?" Kili asked in a deadly tone.

"We truly are fucked... They were fucking horrible... I can't live without you..." Fili cried desperately.

"Come with me then." Kili told him.

"Where to?" Fili asked puzzled.

"Anywhere I'm going." Kili smiled. "And currently I'm going to London for the weekend."

"Will you come home?" Fili asked in a low voice.

"I will never come home." Kili told him grimly.

"Kili I can't live like that... Running away from everything and everyone." Fili told him sadly.

Kili gently brought him closer and sealed their lips.

It didn't take them long to tug on each other's clothes, the distance and time making them even more desperate and starving.

Their souls and bodies starved, their lips and flesh demanding the touch. After such a long abstinence the lust between them even stronger and even more thrilling.

Kili had no idea how he managed all those months without doing what Fili was about to do. The distance and silence the most painful thing in his life. Fili his life, Fili his beloved brother, the most special person in the world. The only person in the world for him. Now touching him and kissing him was as if flying in heaven.

"Promise you'll never disappear like that ever again!" Fili urged him to promise.

"I don't want to come back home." Kili told him.

"You don't have to, just stay in touch with me. See me as often as possible, call me, talk to me, be mine..." Fili continued kissing him feverishly.

"I'll never leave you again!" Kili assured him. "The same as you can't live without me, I can't live without you." Kili kissed him deeply again, their bodies collided with force.

"I love you!" Fili gasped as Kili was gently penetrating him and pushing him hard against the bed.

"I love you more..." Kili continued to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ori knocked on Fili's door in the morning, to his surprised Fili was smiling and cheerful, first time ever since...

"I'm going to London for a few days." Fili told him with a smile.

"Can I come with you?" Ori asked surprised.

"You have classes on Friday and Monday, and I'm not coming back till Wednesday." Fili told him calmly.

"Oh, too bad..." Ori gasped. "I brought you some breakfast!" He passed Fili a bag with food.

"Thank you!" Fili smiled.

"I'll be going then, I'll see you on Wednesday." Ori bid him goodbye.

"You're a terrific actor, what is Ori doing here?" Kili asked when the assistant left.

"He's my supervisor, making sure I eat and go to classes. Uncle made a deal with him, he wanted to continue his studies and uncle needed someone trustworthy to keep an eye on me." Fili grunted. "I have to go to therapy like three times a week as well."

"I can guess how bad it was." Kili hissed.

"The same as with you." Fili noticed and put the food on two plates. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Many places." Kili told him. "America mostly, I've spent some time in Paris as well. I'm studying there."

"What are you going to do there? You don't know French." Fili noticed.

"I'm going to study painting." Kili told him.

"How can you afford it?" Fili gazed at him surprised.

"You'll see later." Kili told him with a smile.

"Do you mind if I visit you there from time to time?" Fili asked worried.

"I'd love that. I'll drop by as often as possible." Kili added.

"I can transfer..." Fili looked at him seriously.

"You could." Kili smiled at him. "As long as you keep all this a secret."

"I'd love to be with you." Fili smiled.

"What are you studying?" Kili asked gently.

"Business." Fili grimaced.

"It won't make sense to study that in Paris." Kili smirked.

"I know. I'd like to learn more languages." Fili told him with a smirk.

"Will uncle let you transfer?" Kili asked worried.

"I won't even give him a choice." Fili smirked.

"What will you tell them?" Kili asked snuggling into Fili's chest.

"The truth. That I fell in love with French and I want to learn more..." Fili sniggered.

"What if uncle refuses to pay?" Kili mocked him.

"Then I'll find a good boyfriend to pay the rent and fee." Fili hissed at him. "The question is what my boyfriend is doing to make enough money?" He gazed at Kili with a question.

"You'll see." Kili told him quietly.

"So why London?" Fili asked. "And where are we going to stay?"

"I have a place." Kili told him calmly. "Do you trust me?"

"I will always trust you as long as you never leave me again." Fili smiled and held him tightly. "Just one question, how did you know where I lived?"

"Tauriel..." Kili gasped.

"So she did know where you were?" Fili's voice made a high pitch.

"Not where I was, but we were in touch." Kili told him calmly.

"That fucking brother fucking bitch!" Fili was clearly irritated. "I asked her like a million times!"

"And I made her swear she would never tell anyone. She kept tabs on you at my request." Kili admitted.

"Just fucking great." Fili gasped. "So what did she tell you?"

"She was worried you'd kill yourself so she stayed close just in case..." Kili seemed devastated with the idea. "I was in no better shape." Kili admitted after a while.

"Did you really consider it?" Fili asked grimly.

"Yes, I can't even count how many times I thought about it." Kili admitted.

"Why couldn't you just come back to me? Or call me? Or anything really?" Fili insisted.

"I was scared." Kili admitted. "I was scared you'd be mad at me, and reject me again. I just couldn't stand anymore rejection from you..."

"I would welcome you the same minute I realised you had left. You broke my heart leaving like that..." Fili admitted shyly. "I missed you so fucking much I was dead for weeks."

"I know Tauriel told me, she was terrified." Kili admitted.

"I'm never going to talk to her ever again... That backstabbing cheating bitch!" Fili continued mumbling.

"Fine, be angry at her, just never be angry with me..." Kili told him gently.

"You're my other half, how can I be mad at you?" Fili noticed with a smirk and kissed his brother deeply. "So when do you need to be in London?" Fili asked gently.

"I was thinking of late evening." Kili admitted.

"So we should get going..." Fili was a bit disappointed.

"Not before I make sure you love me enough..." Kili gasped and jumped into Fili's lap.

"What do you mean Fili left for London yesterday morning?" Thorin was worried when Ori called to make sure Fili made it home.

"He didn't come home..." Thorin growled and hung up. "Bilbo!" He called his personal assistant to the office. "Fili has taken his car and drove to London, did he contact you?"

"No! I talked with him four days ago and he did not mention such a plan." Bilbo spoke quickly.

"I can't bear to lose another of my nephews!" Thorin was deeply worried.

"What's all the commotion?" Fili gazed into the office.

"Where the hell were you?" Thorin gasped.

"Nowhere." Fili replied calmly.

"So what are you doing here? You should be at University..." Thorin replied coldly.

"I got an invitation to a party from Tauriel. And I wanted to talk with you." Fili told him calmly and sat down.

"I called..." Bilbo rushed into the office.

"Hi Bilbo!" Fili greeted him with a smile.

"Oh Fili! I was just about to call you!" Bilbo smiled taking in the good mood of the boy. "You seem rather cheerful."

"I've done some thinking." Fili told them slowly.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Thorin asked slowly.

"I feel out of place at St. Andrews..." Fili slowly told them. "So Tauriel suggested I join her in Paris."

"What would you be doing there?" Bilbo asked gently.

"I want to learn the language, maybe study linguistics a bit." Fili told them slowly. "Think about my life and what I want to do next."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?' Thorin asked slowly after a moment of thinking.

"I don't want to be alone." Fili told them.

"You have Ori." Bilbo told him.

"But Ori is not... a friend." Fili spoke slowly. "Don't get me wrong, I like him, but Tauriel is a great friend. Everything she did for me when Kili vanished... She's very important to me."

"Is there something going on between you and Tauriel?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Nothing worth mentioning. Yet." Fili added that last word after a moment of consideration.

"Let me think about it." Thorin told him calmly.

"I'll stop by the office on Monday." Fili smiled. "I need to get going!"

"Keep your phone on!" Thorin scolded him.

"Of course uncle!" Fili smiled and left.

"He seemed unusually happy." Bilbo noticed.

"Too happy." Thorin grimaced.

"I prefer him this way." Bilbo gently smiled.

Fili took a taxi back to the apartment Kili was at. He was surprised the day before when Kili gave him the address, but first they ditched his car at the parking at the Arkenstone and took a taxi.

"If you're on the run, you use taxis and cash." Kili smiled as Fili was surprised with the degree of secrecy Kili was obsessed with.

"So whose flat is this?" Fili looked around the posh place Kili was staying at.

"It belongs to a friend." Kili smiled. "Or should I say my manager."

"I think it's time you finally told me what's going on..." Fili insisted.

"Everything in due time, nothing illegal, immoral or shameful, I can assure you." Kili laughed.

"So in Paris are you staying with Tauriel?" Fili was curious.

"Nope, I got my own place." Kili admitted. "Nearby..."

"Good, I'm going to have to talk to Tauriel..." Fili admitted.

"So you're not mad at her anymore?" Kili smirked.

"I'm still a bit mad... But..." Fili gasped with irritation.

"She's useful, isn't she?" Kili grinned.

"Especially as an excuse to go to Paris..." Fili admitted.

"She'll be delighted to hear that..." Kili told him.

"So where are we going to meet her?" Fili asked.

"They are coming here later in the evening." Kili traced Fili's chest with a smirk.

"I have a feeling you've got lots of plans for today..." Fili sniggered.

"You can't even begin to imagine what I'm going to do with you..." Kili tugged on Fili's t-shirt and sat in his lap.

Tauriel impatiently rang the doorbell for the third time. When she got Kili's text with the address she was thrilled he finally wanted to make real contact. Over the last months she would just get messages like 'I'm still alive' or questions about how Fili was doing. She would try ringing him back, but he kept changing his phone number like once a month.

"Hey!" Fili opened the door and greeted her coldly.

"Hi! Where is he?!" She pushed by him and the moment she saw Kili she jumped into his arms.

"Hey! Don't strangle me!" Kili gasped.

"If you strangle him he won't answer any questions!" Legolas walked in and closed the door.

"So I take it, you haven't really seen him either the last months." Fili noticed surprised with the overly enthusiastic welcome his brother got.

"He would just text her from time to time, usually asking about you." Legolas told him slowly.

"Where the hell have you been?"Tauriel finally let Kili go and forced him to sit on the sofa.

"Here and there. Everywhere..." Kili sniggered.

"Fine keep your little secrets, but swear here and now, that you will never run away like that ever again!" She scolded him. "The first few days I was going nuts! I thought you might have hurt yourself, or got in trouble..."

"I knew you would that's why I eventually texted you." Kili admitted shyly.

"So he kept you in the dark as well?" Fili sat in front of her.

"Mostly yes, I knew he was okay, but he would never tell me where he was..." Tauriel admitted to him slowly.

"You could have told me..." Fili scolded her. "It hurt too much... And just knowing he's okay would really make a difference for me..." Fili gazed at her sternly.

"He said that if I tell you, he will stop contacting me." Tauriel admitted.

"Fine fine I'm the evil one." Kili gasped annoyed as all three were glaring at him.

"No, I'm the one at fault, I made the wrong decision." Fili slowly told him. "I should have gone with you."

"Why the hell did you run in the first place?" Legolas insisted.

"He never told you?" Kili was surprised.

"He was too busy crying his heart out to answer any questions..." Tauriel's words made Fili blush a bit.

"We got caught, by our step father's brother..." Kili told them slowly.

"Wow..." Tauriel gasped. "That's like... oh my!" She went pale.

"The funny thing is nothing happened." Fili told him slowly. "The guy just got on the plane and left for the States the same day, and our step dad, well you can say he's actually pretty nice." Fili finally admitted.

"And to think you were panicking to have a step dad in the first place..." Kili noticed with a smirk.

"He's been in touch with me even more than mom, he's really polite and caring." Fili spoke with huge surprise in his voice. "He was more worried with your disappearance than mom actually."

"So what are your plans now?" Tauriel demanded.

"I'm settling in Paris." Kili smiled.

"Really?" Tauriel's eyes shone brightly. "You can come live with us!" She gasped clearly enthusiastic.

"No, thank you. If anyone has any suspicions that's the first place they will check." Kili waved his finger at her and sniggered. "I have my own place."

"You little weasel!" Tauriel threw a cushion at him.

"I'm going to study painting there." Kili told them.

"I thought the Royal College of Art was better..." Legolas noticed.

"Too close to home..." Kili admitted. "I was considering Parsons in New York, but that's too far away..."

"I was actually considering both." Fili admitted. "But when all the shit happened I didn't have the strength to make an effort. So uncle decided for me."

"You could do that after things settle down." Tauriel noticed.

"I've already asked uncle if I could transfer to Paris to learn French and study linguistics." Fili admitted.

"Do you think he'll agree?" Tauriel asked surprised.

"I'm not sure. I kind of used you as a reason." Fili blushed a bit and looked at her warily.

"You didn't suggest what I think you did!" She gasped and grabbed another cushion and threw it at him.

"I did." Fili smirked.

"That's actually good for us!" Legolas smiled.

"First Kili was our cover, now you can take the job, and we'll cover for you..." Tauriel realized.

"Your mother will be delighted!" Legolas laughed.

"If I even hint it, she'll begin preparing the wedding..." Fili hissed.

"Now that's something worth considering!" Tauriel smirked.

"First uncle has to agree to my transfer to Paris." Fili noticed.

"And if he won't?" Legolas gazed at him.

"Then I'll be visiting as often as possible!" Fili gazed at them with a smile.

"It seems we have a plan." Tauriel smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili returned to the office at Erebor on Monday. To his surprise no one called him during the weekend.

"Is anyone here?" He knocked on Bilbo's door.

"Fili, please come in!" Bilbo greeted him warmly. "Will you have some tea with me and Thorin?"

"With pleasure!" Fili smiled. "But that's not why I'm here."

"What do you need?" Bilbo looked at him seriously.

"I need your advice." Fili spoke slowly. "And asking for a good word with uncle."

"You dare think I have enough influence?" Bilbo gasped with surprise.

"You're the only person who has any influence..." Fili whispered, Bilbo just gazed at him.

"So what exactly are you planning?" Bilbo asked slowly.

"I want to transfer to Paris." Fili slowly told him.

"I already know that, the question is why. And don't tell me you fell in love with Tauriel, I do not believe that." Bilbo told him honestly.

"I want to be free." Fili told him.

"Without supervision?" Bilbo asked gently. "You know why your uncle did what he did, he wanted to make sure you were safe after your breakdown..."

"I know. But I need to find my own path in life." Fili told him slowly. "You should understand that better than anyone else."

"I do." Bilbo gazed at him. "Will you promise me to stay safe? Will you promise me that if anything happens you will contact me?"

"Tauriel is going to look after me." Fili told him. "She's a good friend."

"I know." Bilbo said slowly. "But will she always be there to save you from the demons haunting you?"

"It will be better than in a strange gloomy place without any friends." Fili replied.

"I'll think about it." Bilbo told him. "Talk with your uncle, he will respect your position if you hold your ground."

"Thank you." Fili smiled at him.

Fili slowly made him way to Thorin's office.

"Good morning uncle." Fili greeted Thorin. Thorin just smiled and said the last remarks into the phone and hung up.

"It's good to see you." He told him calmly.

"Where have you been all weekend?" Thorin asked calmly.

"Hanging out with Legolas and Tauriel." Fili told him slowly.

"So it seems you became best friends after high school." Thorin noticed.

"I did not pay them justice when I was younger." Fili admitted unfazed.

"It's good that you seem stronger now." Thorin smiled at him.

"Will you grant my request?" Fili asked gently.

"No, I will not." Thorin replied. "First you have to prove how dedicated you are. We'll come back to the topic next summer, once you pass this year."

Fili looked down sadly.

"I'm not doing this to punish you, I just want you to be sure of what you want." Thorin continued.

"It's okay." Fili replied sadly. "As long as we come back to this later. Would you mind If I visit Tauriel and Legolas in Paris from time to time?"

"Not at all, as long as your studies aren't hindered." Thorin noticed grimly.

"Fine." Fili noticed bitterly.

"Will you stay for lunch?" Thorin asked with a smile.

"Actually I have plans." Fili told him calmly.

"Take care and keep in touch." Thorin told him quietly.

"I will." Fili replied and walked out. He just smirked and pulled out his cell.

"Mom, where are you now?" Fili asked her gently.

"We're in Los Angeles! Balin needs to oversee projects for a new hotel, so we're pretty much stuck over here." Dis told him calmly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, would you mind if I drop by?" Fili told her with a smile.

"Why of course! I'd love to see you! Just tell me when your flight will come in. You'll love our house here! It's as big as Erebor Castle!" Dis began talking enthusiastically.

"I'll let you know as soon as I book the flight." Fili told her calmly and walked to the taxi. "I'll call you soon bye!" He told her and smiled.

He texted Kili from the second phone Kili gave him.

'I'm on my way back.'

'Lunch is ready.' Kili replied after a minute. 'What did he say?'

'No. So it's time for plan B.' Fili swiftly replied.

'Too bad I can't come with you...' Kili complained.

'I'll handle it.' Fili replied.

'Hurry! I miss you already!' Kili texted.

"This place is fine!" Fili told the taxi driver nearly two blocks away from the place they were staying, just in case.

"So where did you learn how to cook?" Fili asked taking a bite.

"The place I was staying in America." Kili explained. "I had nothing better to do, so I started learning."

"Did you actually finish high school?" Fili was curious.

"Yup, it wasn't all that difficult." Kili told him. "At Paris they are only interested in my painting..."

"So I bet you changed your name?" Fili was curious.

" K.F. Oakenshield." Kili whispered.

"K.F.?" Fili sniggered.

"Kael Fillip." Kili told him. "I wanted to have something resembling our names. But in Paris It's just going to be Kael Oaks."

"So I take you we're not going to be introducing ourselves as brothers?" Fili raised his eyebrows.

"What would you prefer?" Kili asked a bit worried.

"I'm not sure. As Fili Durin I will get access to the cash from uncle or mother, but without the last name I'm more less likely to draw them to us." Fili noticed.

"We can find a safe compromise." Kili noticed. "Use the cash at ATMs, but around Paris you can use a fake name."

"But if uncle buys the story about university he might check the admissions." Fili noticed.

"If he says no, and you're still planning to go using mom's cash, well there is no big difference." Kili noticed.

"I actually regret talking to him now, Paris is going to be the first place he'll check." Fili noticed. "And he'll be searching for Fili Durin."

"Since you're flying to the US anyway, maybe we should consider New York..." Kili was hesitant.

"Tauriel would kill us if we change that part of the plan." Fili noticed.

"True." Kili gasped.

"Paris, I'll enrol under my real name if I get mom's support. If not then I'll just freeload you and use a fake name." Fili noticed. "Once we're set on these rules of cash only it will be rather difficult to hunt us down. I know because uncle spent several months looking for you."

"Do you honestly think mom will give you the money?" Kili was hesitant.

"If not her, than Balin our step dad. He said I can come to him with any problems." Fili told him with a smirk. "Where did you get the last name Oakenshield from?"

"You know Erebor the castle?" Kili asked.

"Yeah... what about it?" Fili asked.

"There is a painting of Thorin the third on the top floor at the end of the corridor?" Kili forced him to think about the old castle.

"Yeah, what about him?" Fili was curious.

"I accidentally knocked the painting down once... And on the back the painting is signed Oakenshield." Kili explained. "I just love the sound."

"Is it his nickname or the author of the painting?" Fili was interested.

"No idea. Anyway it sounds cool." Kili summed up.

"And that way in a way you are still connected to the family..." Fili smirked.

"So let's book you a flight to the US." Kili pulled out his laptop. "When is Ori expecting you back at St. Andrews?"

"Wednesday." Fili noticed.

"We'd better cash out your credit card before then, preferable here in London. Just in case." Kili noticed.

"And what if plan B won't work?" Fili was gloomy.

"Then we do plan C, you fly back to London and vanish just like I did. We land in Paris under false names." Kili told him. "We cash out now before uncle suspects anything, and I'll wait for you here anyway. We're not taking your car, so one less way to track us. You'd have to change phones and numbers a few times."

"What if I don't want to vanish completely?" Fili admitted hesitantly. "I don't want uncle to worry, or Bilbo, or Balin."

"There are a few ways of leaving them messages in a safe way, so we'll work it out." Kili told him. "But mostly you should be dedicated to convincing Balin to support you."

"Honey I'm going to pick up Fili from the airport!" Dis called to Balin. "Make sure you're free by six, some of my friends are stopping by to finally meet him!"

"Of course darling." Balin smiled and kissed her goodbye.

"Balin we need to get the project done!" Dwalin hissed on the phone.

"I'll see you later darling!" Balin bid her goodbye and returned to his phone call. The new hotel was giving him a huge headache.

Fili gazed at the huge airport, all the people going in and out. In his mind he was still going through all the lines he practised just to make sure he got everything right.

"Darling!" Dis immediately spotted him and rushed to his side. "I'm so thrilled to see you!"

"Hi mom!" Fili hugged her back.

"Come on we have lots of things planned for today!" She guided him to her car.

"Mom, I'd like to spent some time with Balin if you don't mind." Fili told her slowly.

"As a matter of fact I don't. I talked to your uncle this morning, and he was very happy you decided to visit me. He said you've been depressed lately, so I'm going to take care of you." Dis began babbling. "Thorin was a bit disappointed you don't like St. Andrews, but I told him you just need more time to adjust. You wouldn't do anything to disappoint me."

"That's just right mom." Fili quickly agreed thinking grimly talking to mom just went out of the window.

"I can't wait to introduce you to some of my friends." Dis began talking without end. "I met the most fascinating personalities around here, can you believe I made friends with Celine Dion!"

Fili gazed at her and realised talking with her did not make any sense. Balin was his only hope.

After a very boring day, meeting a lot of people Fili did not feel like meeting, drinking more tea than he felt like drinking and listening to bull shit, Fili had enough of his mother.

He barely saw Balin during the day but when Dis's friends finally left he found the older man working in the office.

"I'm rather busy..." Balin told him surprised the boy came to search him out. "But I'll find a few minutes since you feel like you need to talk." He put away the papers.

"What are you working on?" Fili asked politely.

"We're going to build a new hotel and casino, but it's not going as smooth as it should. It's probably the most annoying construction of my life, we're having trouble with some ecologists despite adapting the project for the most demanding requirements. My architect did a fantastic job, but the building was too high so we didn't get permission to start building." Balin began complaining. "It's like this project and location is cursed." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fili told the older man slowly. "I wish I could help you." He told the kind man honestly.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Balin gazed at the boy kindly.

"Well, I finally know what I want to do, but neither mom or uncle think it's a good idea." Fili gently told him.

"Your mom said you had an idea to transfer to Paris." Balin admitted he heard about it.

"But uncle doesn't want me to drop business studies in St. Andrews." Fili grimaced.

"Why is it so important?" Balin gazed at him.

"Well most of our family studied there." Fili admitted.

"And you simply don't feel like it." Balin smiled gently. "Tell me, what would you really like to do?"

"I want to study industrial design." Fili admitted. "I want to learn French and maybe Italian or Russian."

"And you can't do that in Scotland?" Balin gazed at him. "Why do I get the feeling it's more that you want to be closer to a beautiful red head, and not further away from your family." He smiled honestly.

"You got me..." Fili looked down shyly and blushed a bit.

"Well, I never had any children, but I know just how rebellious young people can be. Look at my brother, instead of doing what everyone wanted him to do he ran off to the military and tattooed his head." Balin laughed. "And he ended up just fine. I believe you'll do just fine as well."

"Mom and uncle said they want me to prove that I can be dedicated and that first I have to graduate from Scotland." Fili admitted grimly.

"Well let's say it this way. I was raised in a family where nothing comes for free dear boy. I may not be able to just go behind your mother's and uncle's backs to help you. But certainly they cannot forbid me in offering you a job." The old man smiled at him warmly. "And what you do with your money, is I dare say, no one's business but yours."

Fili looked up to him with hope in his eyes. "What do you have in mind?" He asked finally.

Balin without a word passed him the project of his newest hotel.

"What you did with Madrid was phenomenal. Do you think you could pull off something like that again but in a different style?" Balin asked him gently.

"What style were you thinking about?' Fili gazed at the older man.

Balin passed him a photo of an old painting.

"Who is this?" Fili gazed at the woman dressed in a beautiful deep blue gown.

"That's my mother." Balin told him. "I always kept gazing at the portrait and thinking it represents pure beauty and style. She was an old style southern lady. I'm going to name the hotel in her name, Marigold. Do you think you could pull it off?"

"It might take a bit of time, but yes." Fili immediately took his chance. "But the question is what's the deal?"

"The deal is simple, normally I pay my designers a fair sum of money for the project. Since you're my son, you'll get double, no questions asked. The only condition is the project has to be on par with Madrid. I want the most elegant and sophisticated hotel in Las Vegas." Balin told them boy with a smile.

"What about uncle and mom?" Fili gazed at the man.

"What about them? You're an adult now, you should make your own decisions. I'll handle your mom, and your uncle will come to terms with it in due time." Balin assured him. "Find your own path in life boy, be happy, make your dreams come true. And once the money ends I'll think of a new project for you."

"I can't even begin to thank you!" Fili gazed at the man surprised.

"I know most boys especially your age don't dream of having a step father. Our first meeting wasn't exactly friendly, but I hope in the future you will see me as a friend." Balin told him gently. "I always wanted to have a son, and a son so smart and talented would make me very proud."

"I don't know what to say..." Fili looked up to him.

"You don't have to say anything." Balin smiled. "I'll give you the pen drive with the files tomorrow morning. Do you have a bank account?"

"Only the one my uncle runs." Fili admitted.

"So we'll go to my bank and sort that out tomorrow before lunch." He smiled at the boy. "Independence comes with a price boy, and managing your own money is one of the burdens."


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was your trip to London?" Eowyn asked with a smile as she was sipping on her coffee.

"Great!" Kael smiled.

"You're keeping something from me!" Eowyn laughed and gazed at his wide smile.

"If everything goes as planned, you'll see soon." He smirked at her.

"I can't wait!" She laughed gently.

"I need to clean up, if you get what I mean." Kael smirked happily.

"How come I've never seen your place before?" She asked crossly.

"I've never shown it to anyone so far..." He smiled hesitantly.

"Well if you need help cleaning up, I'm free all afternoon." Eowyn offered.

"I'd really appreciate that!" Kael laughed.

"What are friends for!" Eowyn drank the rest of her coffee and motioned him to move. "The sooner we start the more time we'll have to make your dump cosy and fresh as roses!"

"It's not exactly a dump..." Kael hissed and guided her along the Paris streets.

"The rent around this place is crazy, how the hell can you afford it!" Eowyn gasped.

"You don't want to know..." He joked and led her upstairs to the last floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She gasped walking into the huge living room, with huge tall windows. "Just how many room do you have?" She gazed around. "Wow!" She gazed at the two paintings hanging on the wall between the living room and the corridor leading to the other rooms. She focused on the left painting presenting Kael, he had much longer hair in it, and clearly he was younger, the painting was red, vibrant bloody red. The second one was a pair of big deep blue eyes gazing from under a blazing blond tress, the whole painting was also red, but the style was completely different. The painting was more scarlet and gloomy than the other one.

"Who is that?" She asked looking at the strong painting.

"You'll meet him soon." Kael told her calmly.

"Did you paint them?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"Only the one on the right." Kael admitted. "Do you like them?"

"I'm no art expert." She admitted. "But they are just magnificent."

"Thank you!" Her friend smiled.

"So if you didn't paint your portrait than who did?" She asked looking back to Kael's portrait.

"He did." He replied grimly. "Those were bad days for us."

"So let's hope now everything is going to be better!" Eowyn smiled.

"I honestly do hope so." He smiled back.

"So kitchen, bedroom, laundry and a good movie?" She proposed.

"You forgot about pizza and beer." Kael laughed.

"Nah, I'll leave some work to you..." She sniggered.

'Tomorrow morning Euro star train, I'll be there at 11:30.' Kael got the text and just smiled.

'I'll be there. I can't wait.' Kael swiftly replied.

'Do you want me to bring something?' He got another text message.

'Your ass is all I need.' Kael replied with a smirk.

"Let me see your phone!" Eowyn wanted to grab it from him, but Kael swiftly hid it.

"No way!" He smiled happily.

Fili returned to London on Friday, and he stayed at the family home. Uncle Thorin was a bit cross with him for running off to America, but clearly relived he came home. Fili just smirked, and spent the evening with Bilbo, Frodo and Thorin. Pretending everything was okay. Thorin told him something about a session with Galadriel his therapist on Saturday, and Fili swiftly agreed.

On Saturday early morning he got into his car and drove to Erebor office. When he reached the building he parked his car, put the keys into an envelope and gave it at the reception desk with a note to deliver it to Bilbo. He grabbed his backpack with the most essential things, and walked all the way to the train station. There he cashed out his credit card and stuffed it all in between his sketchbooks. Most of the luggage he sent the day before, as a parcel to Tauriel's address. He swiftly turned off his phone and hid it in his backpack.

He smirked as his train was announced.

"Long live Fillip Shields." He murmured getting on board. He had no idea how Kili's friends got it done, but he was equipped with new ID and a student card with his new name on it.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Eowyn noticed the huge grin on Kael's face.

"Soon!" Kael smirked at her and continued to drink his beer.

"Hey, you're still hanging out with this loser?" Eomer approached them with a smirk.

"I'm the only person who hangs out with her..." Kael just raised his eyebrows.

"So are you two together or something?" Eomer stared at him menacingly.

"Nope." Eowyn gasped.

"I'm just toying with you!" Eomer patted Kael's back. "At least he speaks English, not like all these fucking crazy French people."

"I thought you liked it here..." Eowyn complained.

"I'm getting bored..." Her brother added with a grin. Suddenly he felt a tap on his back. "Do you mind?" He gazed at the blond right behind him, who looked like he was going to kill him on the spot.

"Yes, I do mind if you don't get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Fillip gazed at the tall blond guy.

"Hey sunshine!" Kael hugged the newcomer with a wide smile. "What took you so long?" he asked after a deep sensual kiss.

"Hey lover boy!" Fillip replied tenderly. "Got a bit lost." He admitted.

"You never get lost!" Kael gasped and scolded him with a smirk.

"I need to work on my French." Fillip smirked. "So who is this loser?" He gazed at the tall blond, firmly pacing his arms around Kael in a possessive manner.

"This is Eowyn, the nicest most friendly girl in Paris." Kael introduced her. "and the Neanderthal is her brother Eomer."

"Argentineans, meet my boyfriend Fillip." Kael introduced him, still hanging on Fillip's neck.

"Argentina?" Fillip gazed at the two blond heads. "You're far away from home."

"Your accent isn't actually British either..." Eowyn immediately noticed.

"I'm from New Zealand." Fillip smiled. "Then I lived several years in Britain."

"So how did you two meet?" Eomer ordered two more beers, one for himself and one for Kael's boyfriend.

"In school." Fillip cut the story short.

"Lame... So what are you studying?" Eomer smiled at the newcomer.

"Industrial design." Fillip slowly told him.

"Now that's really lame. He's a painter and you're also going into drawing?" Eomer sniggered. "You'll both starve to death!"

"You have little faith brother." Eowyn smiled at him with a spark in her eyes. "Some might say horses are equally futile and pointless, especially in the age of cars."

"Touché!" Eomer smirked at her. "Four more beers!" He yelled at the bartender. "Since all these frog eaters are fucking boring, it's time to bond with the only people around."

"Funny friends have you made in this desolate place..." Fillip gasped and smiled at him raising his glass towards the tall blond.

"It will become truly desolate if we run out of beer!" Eomer laughed.

Fili was standing in front of the twin paintings, gazing at the portrait he drew of Kili, and back to the one which was his own. The moment he entered the posh flat he just stood there gazing at the twin paintings of twins. His own, one for which he desperately searched the house before he realised Kili must have taken it. So unlike his past painting, one of the first he painted freely and unbound to rules.

The other portrait made him amazed, Kili painted him in such a strong way and such a powerful way, he just couldn't stop looking at it. His eyes the only recognisable element, the blond hair tainted with red, the whole painting ablaze in flames. He had a feeling deep down Kili was talented with painting, but the painting itself was more than he expected. It was full of emotion, full of pain, full of despair. It was the state of Kili's heart when painting it, the state of Fili's heart at that time.

"Do you like it?" Kili asked in a low voice.

"I had been searching for it, but then I realised you were the only one who knew about this painting, and I concluded you must have taken it when you left." Fili gazed at the painting he lost. "I was right, you are phenomenal at painting." Fili gazed to his own portrait.

"So are you, if you paint from the heart." Kili noticed. "But what I love best are your photos."

"Will you finally tell me where you got the money for all this?" Fili looked at him seriously.

"Follow me..." Kili extended his hand towards his beloved brother. "I'll show you."

Kili led Fili to the other room, next to the bedroom. The room had huge windows overlooking the south.

"The perfect painting studio..." Fili gasped and smiled.

"I signed a contract just before our birthday." Kili admitted and passed Fili a brochure. "I wanted to tell you that night but everything..."

"Went to hell." Fili noticed. "I'll never be mad at you."

"You might, when you find out what I did." Kili looked shyly at him.

"Visions of Red?" Fili red the brochure. "So you're going to have exhibition at Rivendell?"

"In two months." Kili admitted. "It's going to be in New York, and then every two months it will move to another gallery."

"K.F. Oakenshield." Fili read the name and gazed at the featured paintings. Then he just began laughing. "You used my photos!"

"Are you mad?" Kili glanced at him nervously.

"It's... well... it's just like we're one." Fili noticed. "My photos, my paintings, next to yours... they look as if they belong to each other..."

"They do." Kili admitted.

"That's why you took some of my paintings..." Fili continued laughing. "And the way they set them up next to each other, it's as if two visions of one thing. But the really funny thing is we painted them all separately."

"So are you mad?" Kili asked yet again.

"I'll never be mad at you. You're my other half in any sense of that word." Fili told him slowly and sealed their lips together. "So K.F.?" Fili gasped.

"Yeah, I wanted to have a part of you with me." Kili noticed. "As if we were one..."

"We are one..." Fili continued kissing me. "And we'll both be K.F. Oakenshield if you'd like!"

"That was what I have been dreaming about all those months..." Kili admitted shyly with a blush on his cheeks.

"Hey I'm doing this for my own benefit, without you I'm just an amateur." Fili sniggered remembering the bad old days. "And that way you'll have to keep me!"

"I was planning to keep you anyway!" Kili laughed. "Once I get to look at your amateur scribbling It will always make me feel better!" He joked.

"You little shit!" Fili tackled him and brought him to the ground and kissed him deeply.

"So will you fuck me or are you waiting for some magical sign that we're meant to be?" Kili joked.

"This is the only magical sign I need!" Fili pressed their lips together. He tugged on Kili's trousers and forced him to undo them. As he was tracing his brother's body with his hot lips, he smiled as his brother shivered. He felt proud just a tiny touch could make Kili so aroused and sensitive. As he was undressing him, as he was discovering his whole body yet again, he felt thrilled beyond reason.

"I'm happy to finally be home!" Fili told him with emotions sounding in his voice.

"We both made it home!" Kili made him realise and he shifted and sat on him. "And you've got far too many clothes on you dear brother!"

"I'll leave it to you to fix it!" Fili smiled warmly as Kili was quickly undressing him.

"As you command my sunshine!" Kili smiled and forced him to take off his t-shirt. He kissed him again tracing his beloved brother body with his finger tips. He ground against his brother with delight. "I can't believe you're here with me..."

"Will you believe when you finally feel my cock up your tight ass?" Fili hissed.

"Yup, that will definitely help me believe..." Kili noticed and pressed Fili's cock in between his ass cheeks.

Fili shifted and ground against him feeling thrilled because of the friction.

"Stop it you bad boy, you'll come too soon!" Kili complained and moved forward. Fili just smirked and forced him to move even closer to his face just to take Kili's cock into his mouth. "Hey, you're going to make me come that way!"

"That's the idea..." Fili hissed.

"No!" Kili got up quickly. "I'm going to cum right down your ass! Not in your throat!"

"You're fucking adorable!" Fili caught him and pressed him onto the floor.

"You have no idea!" Kili yelped feeling Fili's fingers play with his ass. "Fuck me for Mahal's sake, I'm ready!"

"Impatient are you?" Fili hissed and slowly pressed inside.

"We have to make up almost ten years of fucking so you'd better hurry up!" Kili insisted.

"Ten years?" Fili noticed with a smile.

"It felt like it..." Kili wrapped his arms around his neck and forced him to lean down.

"I know darling... I know..." Fili pressed him tongue into Kili's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you made a deal with our step dad?" Kili gazed at Fili, as Fili was slowly telling him about the job Balin gave him. Kili was lazily eating ice-cream in a playful move, feeding Fili every now and then.

"Balin, he prefers to be called by his name." Fili laughed. "And if we want the cash, you'd better help me... It's as big as Madrid."

"So what style does he want?" Kili passed him another spoon of ice cream.

"This." Fili opened the photo of Balin's mother's portrait.

"She's pretty." Kili gazed at the painting. "I love the colour of the dress."

"Imagine a rich, posh, huge casino hotel, in blue..." Fili began whispering sensually biting down on the ice cream again.

"Stop eating ice cream like that, I got a hard on again..." Kili complained.

"Fuck you..." Fili gazed at him flirtatiously. "So any ideas for the hotel? It's going to be called Marigold, that was her name." He pointed at the painting again.

"Gold!" Kili immediately added.

"Dark blue and gold?" Fili cringed his nose. "That's pretty intense. Isn't that going to be too much?"

"And white as the background." Kili added. "I was thinking about something like this..." Kili began browsing the web, and finally passed the laptop.

"Another wallpaper?" Fili smirked.

"I know how you love them..." Kili gasped with a smile.

"So will you help me?" Fili asked shyly.

"How much cash?" Kili's eye narrowed.

"Hundred grand." Fili smiled.

"And what does my sexy boyfriend plan to do with so much money?" Kili smirked.

"I'd love to go to Italy." Fili admitted with a smirk. "They have some fantastic views, perfect for taking photos. Remember I only make good photos if the view is good. I'm amateur after all..."

"Shit, you're begging to be fucked again, aren't you?" Kili grinned widely, and watched with amazement as his brother blushed.

"You're reading my mind..." Fili admitted with a grin.

"Mr. Oaks!" The teacher's French tainted English brought Kili back to reality. "This is a landscape class, not a portrait class." The old teacher scolded him in her poor English.

"Oops!" Kili gasped seeing that he drew yet again another portrait of Fili, this time in deep blues, just like the hotel they were working on.

"If you cannot finish a good landscape I will have to report to your supervisor." She scolded him again in a firm voice.

"Just fucking great..." Kael mumbled under his nose. "It's not like I fucking need these classes anyway!" He grabbed his bag, gently lifted the painting and simply walked out leaving the teacher speechless.

"Mr. Oaks, I fear you are not treating your studies seriously." Pearl Took looked at him seriously.

"It's not that..." Kael looked down ashamed.

"Then tell me what it is like..." She gasped trying not to be annoyed with him. She saw a huge potential in this boy, much bigger than any other student she had encountered during all her years as a supervisor.

"I've never had to paint on demand before..." Kael admitted.

"But you did take art classes?" She asked hesitantly, and to her horror the boy just shook his head. "So you're self taught?" She gazed at the sketchbook in front of her.

"Pretty much yes." He admitted shyly. "I've always painted from the heart, so when someone tells me to paint in a certain style or a certain something, I just cannot... And I usually end up painting something else..."

"That's unique..." She gasped annoyed. "Any university studies require completing classes. To pass this year you need to get at least thirty credits, and most painting classes require you painting either in a style or within a theme..."

"That might be difficult..." Kael gasped sadly.

"Why blue?" She asked taking a second look at the photos of the last few things he painted at school.

"It's just stuck in my head..." He admitted.

"Let's make a deal." She made the call. "You can paint everything blue, but for the next two weeks try to keep to a theme. So if it's landscape class, paint a blue landscape... Can you do that for me?"

"I can try..." He admitted.

"We'll meet on Monday in two weeks, my office three o'clock." She told him with a smile.

"When at class you should paint like I used to." Fili gently told him, as Kili was complaining about his problems with adapting to the lesson. "Not from the heart."

"What's the point of not painting from the heart in the first place?" Kili asked a rhetorical question. "I'd prefer to do more lectures and stuff like that, it's not like I need to practise painting anyway..." Kili was annoyed.

"Why don't you do that?" Fili asked gently.

"I fucking don't know French well enough! And I'm already signed up for all the English lectures." Kili hissed irritated.

"Do they check attendance at the lectures?" Fili asked gazing at him.

"Pretty much anyone can come in, but the problem is if I sign up I'll have to prepare papers in French..." Kili hid his face in a pillow.

"So do you think... If I'd come along as your personal translator, would anyone notice?" Fili gently kissed Kili's shoulder.

"I can't ask you to do that for me... It's not like it fucking matters if I complete this year or not..." Kili hissed irritated. "We're fucking moving to New York later anyway..."

"You can ask me to do anything... I'd do absolutely anything for you..." Fili continued kissing him. "Actually more contact with the language will boost my skills, and those classes might be interesting for me as well..."

"Would you really do that for me?" Kili shifted on the bed to face him.

"I'd love to try." Fili kissed him sensually, before pulling him closer to his chest.

"Thorin calm down." Bilbo muted the phone one more time to stop Balin from hearing Thorin swearing all the time.

"So Mr. Fundin could you please explain to us why did you decide to support Fili in his rebellion from his family?" Bilbo gently asked the American, hushing Thorin with a gesture.

"You must understand I have dealt with a rebellious teenager before. My brother didn't feel like business studies, he didn't feel like rules and being useful for his family. You cannot even begin to imagine what it felt like when Dwalin joined the military and went to war. You have no idea what it felt like when I would watch the news to hear about more soldiers who died, and in my mind everyone of them had my brother's face." Balin told them in a grim voice.

"You didn't have to support Fili in his rebellion against his family!" Thorin was irritated.

"If I hadn't done that you would have lost him, just as you lost Kili!" Balin spoke in a bitter firm voice. "How desperate he must have been to come to me out of all the people in the world?"

"He could have come to me or Bilbo!" Thorin was bitter.

"For some reason he feared me when he first met me, the most friendly contact I had with him was over the phone being thousands of miles away. And yet he came to me." Balin told them in a low voice. "I am his step dad..."

"You never had children of your own!" Thorin spat at him.

"Neither do you!" Balin reminded him.

"Please stop, all this insulating will not solve our problems." Bilbo scolded both of them. "Mr. Fundin please tell us again why did you help him."

"I had no choice." Balin told them. "You should be happy I did what I did. This way he keeps in touch, he's doing something useful, he's in one location, and he didn't just vanish like Kili, or my brother all those years ago."

"We're grateful." Bilbo slowly told him. "But still you could have warned us and gave us a choice. Maybe some therapy would solve the problem."

"That boy has been going to therapy for months! And nothing! He was pretty much half dead when Kili left. When he came to me it was as if he found a reason to live again. He was happy, he was driven and dedicated." Balin told them slowly. "I never knew him to be so stubborn and lively... and so nice and smiling at the same time."

"He was like that before..." Bilbo noticed grimly.

"Before what?" Balin asked.

"Before Kili went missing..." Thorin added all the facts together.

"Do you think it has something to do with Kili?" Balin asked slowly.

"There is only one way to find out." Thorin hung up the phone call and dialled Dori's number.

Fili visited Tauriel and Legolas regularly, mainly to call someone from the family. Kili had explained to him all the strategies of staying hidden. Now his phone card was in an ordinary phone, permanently left at Tauriel's place. The phone would be mainly off most of the time, sometimes Tauriel or Legolas would carry it around in their bags. Kili explained to them all the ways people can be tracked and credit cards, phones and cars were the easiest methods. So the phone was ditched at the Mirkwoods flat.

Kili would do most of the shopping, always paying in cash. He taught Fili to drop the cards, and never use them at all. They had enough cash, after Fili cashed out his cards in London. So they would do all the shopping paying in cash. They would take taxis and pay in cash, take the subway and buy single tickets at the ticket machines paying in cash.

They switched phones all the time, using three different phone cards exchangeable, never saving the numbers in the phones. Careful with every text and every message sent. The flat they were staying was rented in the name of Kili's manager's daughter, so it was untraceable to them. At university Kili was using his false name, and Fili signed up to a language school under his false name. He would hang around the university, and if Kili would introduce him, it was using his fake name Fillip. He had the false papers as Fillip Shields and he would use that at the university library. The strategy Kili devised was faultless. He convinced Fili to a change of hairstyle and change of clothes style. Even Tauriel admitted it, slowly both of them were resembling their old selves less and less, and Legolas noticed that most people would not recognise them anymore.

They would live together, but go out alone. Rarely meeting in public places, unless it was very crowded places. After a few weeks of the stress Kili finally felt safe with the jump they did.

"I told you already we used any legal or illegal method to try to track him down. Probably the kid had tones of cash on him, he's untraceable!" Nori complained as he was sitting at a meeting with his two brothers Dori and Ori, along with his employer Thorin and Bilbo, his personal assistant.

"What if we could give you a location?" Bilbo told him slowly.

"What kind of location?" Nori sniggered.

"Paris, we're pretty sure he might be in Paris." Thorin told him.

"Pretty sure? Paris? Fucking Paris with nearly three million people?" Nori broke down with laughter.

"If Fili moved there to be closer to Kili, or to hurt him down... There is a chance he is close to him." Bilbo told him slowly.

"Fine, give me all you have on the other kid of yours, I'll track him down and see what shit will float out." Nori told them slowly.

"I love this project!" Kili as sitting naked right behind Fili on the sofa and together they were analyzing the project for last changes.

"It's even better than Madrid." Fili noticed.

"We're becoming professionals." Kili hissed.

"So how are we going to send this to Balin?" Fili noticed the first real problem.

"A smart way." Kili noticed with a smirk. "I have a special laptop I set up for that. Listen up, you're going to go to London, stay at home and upload the files from this computer over there."

"You think that's a good idea?" Fili noticed.

"The best, if anyone is tracing you they will drop dead when they see an IP address from Erebor or the house." Kili smirked.

"What if someone traces the laptop?" Fili noticed the problem.

"It's untraceable!" Kili laughed whole heartedly. "And if you go and visit it will ease Thorin and Bilbo."

"I wonder what Balin told them." Fili noticed.

"It'd be good to find out." Kili smiled.

"I'll freaking miss you!" Fili kissed him deeply.

"I'll ship the new paintings to Elrond's house in Marseille." Kili smirked. "While in London you can try to cash out your credit card again, I wonder if uncle blocked it."

"I doubt he did." Fili smiled. "But why do you want me to do that, it's not like we need more cash..."

"There is never enough cash..." Kili shifted to sit in his lap. "I'm just curious about the card really..."

"The real problem is going to be Christmas." Fili noticed grimly.

"Yeah, there is no fucking way uncle or mom will forgive you for not showing up." Kili's smile faded.

"I'm not spending fucking Christmas without you!" Fili told him.

"But if you don't show up the jig is up..." Kili reminded him.

"We'll think of something..." Fili noticed and kissed him to ease the pain and make them both forget about the problems.

"Your fucking kid is even more weird than the one you lost." Nori complained at the next meeting with Thorin and Bilbo.

"What do you mean?" Thorin gazed at him coldly.

"He's acting as if he's the criminal of the year under the tightest witness protection programme ever!" Nori told them bitterly. "His phone logs in only in a limited number of locations. Most of the time it's off. When it logs in it's always around the area where the Mirkwoods flat is. Then it shows up from time to time in various locations all around Paris, but without a set pattern. This is something I would do if I were covering my tracks."

"So he's hiding something?" Bilbo gasped.

"The understatement of the year." Nori hissed. "I tracked his credit card, the last three transactions were clearly cash outs in London before he left. Each time he himself pulled out big sums of cash in three different locations." Nori passed them three photos from ATMs in London, clearly it was Fili. "Then the trail goes cold. I have no idea how he got to Paris, and if he ever even got there. His car was left at Erebor, his phone logging in Paris, but his laptop not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked crossly.

"The moment I realised he was covering his tracks, I began thinking what I would do. It's not impossible to redirect cell operators transmission. His laptop ID is untraceable, as if someone had uninstalled the mother board. That's like the most overboard suspicious thing in the world, you would have to be nearly schizophrenic to get that idea!" Nori hissed. "I checked all schools, and all universities. No one under the name Fili Durin even contacted any admission's office, not to mention signing up for anything. While supposedly in Paris, he has never used any credit card, any ID. It's like he's a ghost, if not for the fact that his phone does log in from time to time, and the fact that he actually calls you and talks with you, I'd dare say the boy is a ghost."

"So honestly what do you think?" Bilbo asked surprised with all the information.

"You're very lucky he's actually calling you." Nori told them slowly. "In any other aspect he's equally a ghost like your other kid."

"That's why we're thinking they might have met." Thorin noticed grimly.

"What can we actually do to trace him?" Bilbo asked slowly thinking realistically.

"Old style." Nori told them. "I think he's either coming over personally, or redirecting calls through the Mirkwoods flat. So first I would try to spot him out there the old fashion way and follow him to wherever he is going and try to work out what he's doing and where."

"Thorin we should be really careful." Bilbo warned him. "If he becomes suspicious that he's being trailed, he might skip town."

"And then you're truly fucked, he might disappear for years." Nori noticed grimly. "If he's redirecting, then I would have to break into the flat and check the computer equipment over there, that's really risky."

"We have to think about it." Thorin told him slowly.

"Just one last warning, if we spook him, he might sink to the ocean like a rock. If he's as suspicious as he seems, he might never show up ever again." Nori warned them before he left the office.

"What are we going to do?" Bilbo asked Thorin gently.

"We can't risk losing him. Both Nori and Balin are right. He's keeping in touch, and that's most important right now." Thorin spoke grimly. "This is too much..." Thorin looked hopelessly defeated.

"Next time he calls, I'll gently try to talk him into coming over." Bilbo told him. "I'll do my best to make him come home, and then we'll both talk to him."

"Do you think that's wise?" Thorin asked.

"We'll never achieve anything by sending private detectives to snoop around. I believe good old talking is best." Bilbo gently told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fili had to gather a lot of courage to call Bilbo. Somehow talking with Bilbo was always much easier than with Thorin, Thorin's voice often expressed dissatisfaction with Fili's decision.

"I was wondering Bilbo, is uncle mad at me?" Fili gently asked Bilbo knowing he would know uncle's mood well.

"A bit, but it's more that he's just a bit disappointed. We miss you a lot." Bilbo slowly told him.

"I was wondering, maybe I could visit for a few days." Fili slowly told him.

"That would be great!" He could hear the smile in Bilbo's voice, as if a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "When would you like to come?" Bilbo asked gently.

"I was thinking next weekend." Fili told him slowly.

"That would be brilliant!" Bilbo was exuberant. As the phone call ended Thorin gazed at his assistant. He and Nori has been sitting there the whole time, listening in on headphones and Nori was working on his laptop.

"Definitely around the Mirkwood flat." Nori confirmed. "Or redirected from there."

"I'm surprised he proposed it himself." Thorin was surprised.

"Do you want me to trace him or not?" Nori asked grimly.

"Will he know he's being trace?" Thorin asked grimly.

"I'm a pro!" Nori hissed.

"Fine, install the cameras and find a way to track him later." Thorin agreed.

"I'm not sure you're doing the right thing." Bilbo told him in a firm voice.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." Kili noticed.

"I'm worried you're becoming schizophrenic!" Fili scolded him. "But if you want to take extra precautions tell me."

"I've been reading again..." Kili admitted shyly.

"You and those spy blogs!" Fili grinned.

"And the worst case scenario would be if they plant a tracking device on you." Kili told him.

"And how could they do that?" Fili hissed.

"In your clothes or bag..." Kili kept hypothesising.

"And how can I avoid that?" Fili noticed.

"You change clothes before leaving London. Preferably to something new bought in a shop." Kili instructed him. "Leave the old clothes at the bus station, someone will probably take them and redirect the chase. I'd also like you to do that credit card trick. Change the limit at home from the laptop, and ditch it somewhere far away from the bus station. If someone finds it and uses it, he will redirect the chase in yet another direction."

"Don't you think this is going too far?" Fili noticed.

"Nothing is going too far when it comes to keeping both of us safe..." Kili told him bitterly.

"Fine, what else would you like me to do my beloved James Bond?" Fili sniggered.

"More like Jason Bourne..." Kili hissed.

"Whatever!" Fili kissed him.

"I've got lots of idea what you should do..." Kili smiled.

Fili shaved his beard and made sure his hair was a bit longer, just like he used to in high school. He took out some of his old clothes and under Kili's guidance he took back the appearance from school days. Kili was clearly distressed he was going, but the two things he had to do were important for keeping them both safe. They had discussed all the emergency plans, they had analyzed all the bad scenarios and grim possibilities. After the last feverish kisses and touches Fili set out with just his backpack.

He walked all the way to Tauriel's place, took his old phone, and from there took a taxi to the train station. The two hours in the train passed in a heartbeat and then he slowly walked towards the offices of Erebor.

The receptionist immediately recognised him and let him pass to the elevator.

Fili knocked on Bilbo's door and as soon as he heard he could come in, he was practically swept off feet by Frodo crashing into him.

"Hey dinosaur boy!" Fili joked and lifted the boy. "You've become heavy, what have they been feeding you?"

"Only natural healthy food!" Bilbo laughed and hugged both him and Frodo. "We were expecting you a bit later!"

"If you want I can go shopping and come back in like two hours!" Fili laughed.

"No! Come here dear boy!" Bilbo guided him in. "I'll let Thorin know you're here!" Bilbo quickly sent a text to Thorin, so that Thorin would warn Nori to hurry up.

"Fili!" Thorin rushed through the door and hugged his nephew.

"Don't tell me you missed me that much!" Fili complained as Thorin nearly chocked him.

"You can't even being to imagine how much!" Thorin complained. "You're like a son to me!"

"I'm happy to see you too!" Fili smiled.

"Are you hungry we were just about to leave for lunch..." Bilbo proposed with a smile.

"Famished!" Fili agreed swiftly.

"So tell me about Paris, I've always wanted to go there!" Bilbo urged Fili to talk.

"It's nice. There is like a million things to see and do over there, I've been to the Luwr, all the important museums and stuff like that." Fili began speaking.

"What about Disneyland?" Frodo nearly jumped.

"Nope, sorry mate. I didn't feel like that yet, but actually that's a pretty good idea!" He smiled.

"We could come over at a weekend and go as a family!" Bilbo quickly added.

"That would be great!" Frodo's eyes became wide and impatient.

"If you'd like! We'll be in touch and set up a date." Fili agreed with his smile still glued to his face.

Thorin just smiled and pulled out his phone. "Dori take over all my meetings for the day, I'm going home with my family!" He instructed his loyal worker.

"Let's go home!" Bilbo smiled and together they drove to the mansion.

"So I've heard Balin gave you a job, would you mind telling us the details?" Bilbo urged the boy to continue talking about what he had been doing the last weeks. Bilbo already tested his French, surprised to find the boy speaking fluently.

"Balin had construction problems, so he basically gave me the same job as Madrid. By the way when will the hotel be finished?" Fili asked Thorin.

"The grand opening is just two weeks before Christmas, we're going there for the holidays, and later till the grand New Years Eve party. I was hoping you would come with us." Thorin told him coldly.

"I'll think about it." Fili told them slowly still not sure what to do about Christmas.

"What else can be more important than spending Christmas with your family?" Thorin spoke bitterly, but Fili just ignored the topic and began showing them the Marigold project for Balin.

"The project is even better than Madrid..." Thorin noticed grimly.

"You're just jealous!" Bilbo scolded him with a smile. "He's just getting the hang of it, I suggest you give him another challenge so that his skills can develop even better." Bilbo noticed with a smile trying to balance Thorin's grim mood.

"Cannes is still waiting." Thorin noticed without mentioning why the project was neglected.

"I'll gladly take care of it." Fili noticed slowly.

"Too bad you aren't there to see the final stages of Madrid, we're having some trouble." Thorin added grimly.

"What kind of trouble?" Fili asked slowly.

"My project department has no idea what kind of art and decorations to chose. We need a wide selection of paintings or other art to hang in it." Thorin was grim.

"Actually I've been thinking about that." Fili smiled and pulled out a portable drive from his bag and handed it to Thorin.

"It's a selection of photos I took while in Spain, each file has a room number attached. Of course you can change the order if you like. I took them personally, so all the copyrights are mine." Fili smiled, omitting the fact that the selection were those photos Kili did not use for his exhibition at Rivendell.

"Can we take a look?" Bilbo asked with a smile.

"If course!" Fili quickly agreed.

Then spent nearly an hour looking at the photos, Bilbo and Frodo loudly commenting, while Thorin was still grim and silent, especially after Fili did not confirm he would come for Christmas.

"The rest are just random photos." Fili told them after the photos matched to the rooms ended. "I was thinking of using these in the lobby area." He pointed towards the view from the hotel.

"Great idea!" Bilbo smiled, he paused the show seeing the only photo with people. Fili and Kili with huge smiles standing next to a road in the background with green hills.

"Can we use this one as well?" Bilbo asked gently.

"I have no idea what that one is doing here." Fili admitted sadly gazing at the photo. "I'd rather you didn't, it's a bit too personal." He added. Suddenly the memories of what happened in Spain and after hit him, and the pain of Kili not being there adding to the stress, he just got up and left.

"Let him have a minute." Bilbo told Thorin slowly as Thorin wanted to rush after him. He urged Thorin to stay and then finally gave his the green light to follow Fili.

Thorin went upstairs in a hurry, feeling as if something important happened. He knocked on Fili's door but there was no answer. His brows crossed seeing the empty deserted room. Then he gazed at Kili's door. He slowly opened it and his heart clenched seeing Fili on the bed hugging a pillow and crying.

"I know it hurts." Thorin sat next to him on the bed and gently touched his shoulders. "We all miss him terribly."

"That photo just brought back memories, both good and bad." Fili noticed in a broken voice. "I just wish he was here."

"So do I." Thorin gently patted him. "Was he really that happy in Spain?" He asked gently.

"Just like in Cannes. He loves travelling." Fili noticed.

"So I hope wherever he is, he's as happy as then." Thorin gently embraced him.

"I hope so..." Fili noticed.

"I just wish he would come back... I just... I want to know why I failed." Thorin noticed sadly.

"I'm not sure it was you. It was most probably me..." Fili noticed grimly.

"You can't take the blame..." Thorin hugged him tightly. "Life just not always goes as we wish It would. I'm glad you found the strength to come back to life, I just wish you wouldn't shut us out."

"It's not like I want to shut you out..." Fili noticed sadly.

"I know, Bilbo keeps telling me it's more like you need to find your own path in life." Thorin told him slowly. "But I would appreciate if you'd come to me with your problems and not go to Balin behind my back."

"I came to you..." Fili noticed grimly.

"And I set you conditions." Thorin whined. "And then you decided to ignore me and just do what you want."

"More or less..." Fili grimaced. "I'm sorry, I just felt like dying there."

"I'm not mad anymore, I'm just a bit disappointed." Thorin told him. "I'd like you to visit Galadriel with me."

"Fuck therapy." Fili spat grimly. "It didn't bring me any good, only kept me hung up in a state of despair. I'm never going to any therapy ever again in my life."

"I'm sad to hear that..." Thorin noticed. "Galadriel is a very good therapist."

"I have nothing personal against her, it's just I need to handle my problems myself!" Fili spoke in a firm tone.

"I would really be happy if you join us for Christmas in Madrid. You mom, Balin and his brother are coming. I've also invited some friends, like the Mirkwoods. I've also contacted my old friends from South America, do you remember Théoden? You also met Boromir at Madrid, his family is coming over as well." Thorin asked him slowly.

"I'm not sure..." Fili gasped, but the name rang a bell.

"Please think about it, it won't be the same without you." Thorin told him. "It's going to be painful without Kili, but your presence would be a blessing." Thorin spoke in a hopeful tone. "I just wish Kili could be there."

"So do I." Fili admitted sadly.

"You're boy is strange as hell." Nori complained as he was reporting to Thorin. "He doesn't sleep in his room, he never leaves his laptop there. I will plant the bug in his clothes, but the way he's acting is suspicious to say the least."

"Don't ruin it." Thorin scolded him.

Coming home was more emotional for Fili, than he thought it would be. The emotional conversation with Thorin shuck him a bit and made him think about Kili and the reason why they were away. He wanted to spend Christmas with Kili, but abandoning the whole family was painful as well.

Going out he did exactly as Kili had instructed him, he walked to a clothes shop, bought a new backpack, some clothes and returned to the changing room. He changed his old clothes, and then he packed it all to the old back pack, and packed only the laptop and phone to the new backpack. He walked to the bus station and he sat down pretending he was waiting for a bus. He slowly kicked the old backpack under the bench and pulled out his new one. He went to the ATM, and attempted to cash out, and to his surprise the card was working. Kili wanted him to ditch the card, but after a moment of consideration he put it back to his new backpack along with the cash.

He took a taxi to the city centre and he walked around, and finally after an hour he headed towards the train station, first pulling out a cap, and putting his hoodie on. Looking nothing like he had just two hours earlier he got on board the train to Paris.

"He's heading towards Newcastle!" Nori complained. "But I didn't see him enter the bus..."

"What do you think?" Thorin asked his detective.

"I think you've got a paranoid schizophrenic nephew." Nori gasped annoyed. "He ditched the bug."

"So that means you lost him again?" Thorin asked clearly irritated.

"Roger that." Nori gasped annoyed as hell. "I can go and try to track him down using the phone."

"No, don't do that just yet." Thorin told him. "We'll do that only if he doesn't show up for Christmas."


	7. Chapter 7

Kili and Fili had the first falling out as Christmas was slowly approaching. Kili knew Fili wanted to go to the family meeting, they didn't talk about it at all, but the truth was somewhere hidden. And Kili could feel the problem drilling in Fili's mind.

"You should go." Kili slowly told him, as Fili was lazily cooking something.

"I won't go without you." Fili noticed grimly.

"You want to spend Christmas with the family." Kili noticed grimly.

"You're the only family I need." Fili spoke bitterly. "I'm not spending any Christmas in my life without you." Fili was nearly shouting.

"And I'm not going home or to this family meeting." Kili spat at him.

"Fine, so I'm not going either!" Fili yelled back.

"If you don't go they will hire a private detective or somebody!" Kili yelled back.

"They already did that before! And since you're paranoid about safety, they won't find us!" Fili embraced him firmly.

"You should go." Kili insisted.

"That means you should go with me. Don't you want to see the hotel in Madrid?" Fili gently urged him. "I'll keep you safe. We're adults they cannot force us to go back to England."

"I just..." Kili gasped. "I was a burden, I bet they all feel better when I'm gone." He noticed on the verge of tears.

"They miss you. Thorin, Bilbo and Frodo, even Balin was worried." Fili told him. "They would love if you drop by if even for a few hours."

Fili held him tightly and Kili just rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" Eowyn asked as she and Kili were meeting for coffee.

"Christmas." Kili spoke bitterly.

"What about it? It's a time for happiness." Eowyn noticed.

"Not if you're going to spend it separately." Kili was bitter. "Fili got an invitation to his family, and well I can't go with him."

"Why not?" Eowyn asked surprised.

"They are not very tolerant..." Kili lowered his head. "And well I can feel he wants to go and see them..."

"What does Fili say?" Eowyn asked gently.

"He says I can come with him, and that he'll stay by my side." Kili noticed grimly.

"Do you trust him?" Eowyn asked.

"With my life, but what does that have to do with it..." Kili gasped.

"No matter if you fear facing his family, you cannot run from them all your lives. If you force Fili to cut off his family, you will cause him pain." Eowyn made him realise. "If you really care about him, if you really want to spend the rest of your life with him, you should go and face them. The sooner you do that, the sooner they might learn to accept your relationship."

"It's really difficult." Kili noticed sipping on his coffee. "What about you?"

"My uncle said a friend invited us to spend Christmas with them, especially that it's been just a year since Theodred, my cousin, died in a car accident." Eowyn told him. "So we're spending Christmas in Europe together."

"That's nice..." Kili gasped.

"Stop fidgeting." Fili scolded Kili as they were sitting on a history of art lecture in French.

"This is bullshit..." Kili whispered to him and gazed at the notes Fili was taking for him, translating everything from French to English. He was really grateful Fili was doing so much for him. He could take part in these lectures only because Fili was next to him, Kili's French was getting better, but nowhere near as good as Fili's.

"Hey that's the little shit I told you about!" Someone's voice stopped them in the corridor.

"That's Blog, ignore him and let's go..." Kili whispered to Fili.

"No one is going to talk to you like that..." Fili gasped annoyed.

"So this is your cute fuck buddy who writes all the essays for you!" Blog continued to snigger. "I bet he paints for you as well..." The big dark haired student hissed.

"Fuck off!" Fili spoke with spite, ready to defend Kili at all cost.

"It's funny how before he couldn't even paint one painting in the curriculum, but ever since you showed up he's been getting good grades..." The tall Russian hissed. "Tell me how much does it cost to get the semester passed that way? How many times did he take you up his ass?"

Fili gazed at the tall boy with fury in his eyes. Kili gazed at him and immediately knew messing with Blog Tulewarow was trouble.

"Let's just go..." He grabbed Fili's hand.

"I won't let anybody talk about you like that!" Fili hissed at Kili and gazed back to the tall student.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Blog spoke in a low threatening tone.

Fili smiled the same as Thorin did when he was bringing someone down to his knees. "You're just a shit head anyway." He grabbed Kili's hand and tried to walk away.

"What is going on here?" A male dominant voice spoke bitterly.

"Professor Tulewarow, this student has been cheating!" One of Blog's friends spoke bitterly. "We saw him taking notes during the lecture."

"It's a free country, anyone can listen to lectures and take notes." Kili spat back.

"Mr. Oaks, but no one can write essays for you, and your command of French is not superb." The professor sniggered.

"Who are you?" Blog asked Fili with spite in his voice.

"I'm just his boyfriend." Fili said slowly.

"But you are not a student here." Professor Azog Tulewarow noticed.

"No, I'm not." Fili admitted.

"May I see your student ID card?" The professor asked, and Fili after a moment of hesitation pulled it out. "Industrial design?"

"Yes sir." Fili admitted.

"Are you or are you not helping Mr. Oaks in passing his classes?" The menacing blond Russian professor demanded.

"I'm not. I'm just helping him with French." Fili admitted.

"With French?" The professor sniggered. "Interesting. So you by no means paint?"

"No, I'm not studying painting." Fili quickly admitted.

"But you do know how to paint?" The professor asked him with a strange glow in his eyes.

"Is there a problem professor?" Mrs. Pearl Took showed up when a student told her there was some kind of problem with her student.

"The students have been complaining that this young man here, has been helping Mr. Oaks out a bit too much." Tulewarow spoke bitterly.

"So basically you're accusing him of cheating?" Mrs. Took was surprised.

"This young man appears to be a student of Industrial Design and I was just asking him if he paints." Azog spoke with spite.

"I don't believe my student would bring in works of a different student and claim to be his own." Mrs. Took spoke honestly. "Especially a student so talented and with such a unique style."

"Let's prove it them, shall we?" Azog proposed. "Let's make a small experiment, and if he will prove he can paint, I will forget about this incident."

"Kael?" Mrs. Took asked him gently.

"If this will satisfy you." He slowly admitted.

"I cannot demand from your friend to take part in this, but it would be best if we dismiss this issue as soon as possible." Mrs. Took told them.

"Fine." Fili added grimly.

"My son, and Snaga here will be the comparison group, it would be unfair to compare with works of seasoned artists like myself and you Mrs. Took." Azog told her with a strange smile.

"Fine, let's have this over with." Mrs. Took guided them towards one of the painting studios.

"One condition they cannot see what the other is painting." Azog smiled and moves all four easels in such a way none of the students knew what they other was painting. "Mrs. Took, set them a theme."

Fili gazed at Kili deeply. The last few paintings Kili gave in were classics painted under Fili's instruction, but despite that Kili's unique style was always coming out.

"Mrs. Took, do you want a classic painting, or freestyle?" Kili asked his supervisor.

"You should always paint from the heart." She smiled at him. "The world has enough classics."

Fili nodded at Kili with a smile. And Kili just held his gaze and smiled back.

"I want you all to paint me something on the topic 'A winter garden.'" She told them and smiled she showed Azog a chair and sat next to him to personally oversee the test.

"I wonder what you want to prove this way, whether Kael can paint or if he friend can paint." She hissed at Azog.

"I want to prove Mr. Oaks cannot paint and he shouldn't be here." Azog told her with a mean smirk.

"You're going to be proven wrong." She smiled at him.

A few students were standing around the painters, but Fili and Kili weren't painting yet. Both were standing with closed eyes, clearly lost in thoughts.

Kili was the first to open his eyes and he began making the first moves. Soon Fili smiled and with a wide grin he made the first strokes.

"Can you believe it?" Someone hissed walking from Fili's painting to Kili's.

"This is crazy..." Someone agreed.

"What are they talking about?" Mrs. Took gazed at Azog.

"I have no idea." Azog admitted and stood up to take a look himself.

Mrs. Took observed Kili paint with crossed brows, clearly his painting was a work of art. She gave him a topic knowing blue was his favourite colour, and as predicted blue was the dominant colour. He chose deep blue going into greyish, and then to light blue of the sky.

Then she moved and she stared in shock as Kael's friend was painting. The style was different, clearly the other boy was talented as well. His strokes were well trained and definite. But what was shocking was the painting itself, it was practically identical. Both boys were painting the exact same mountain winter view. The mood was different, but the colours were similar. She gazed with shock as the second painting was emerging, and with every stroke she was confident this boy was equally talented as Kael.

"Why aren't you studying painting?" She asked the boy.

"My family thinks art is useless." The boy told her. "They barely agreed to industrial Design."

"You see he did paint those for Mr. Oaks!" Blog sniggered seeing the painting.

"You just proved he can paint, and not that he painted for Mr. Oaks." Mrs. Took noticed sternly. "And it is evident Mr. Oaks can paint by himself, in his own style as well."

Azog told them to move the paintings for comparison, and analyzed the difference between all four. Clearly Blog's was a typical coursebook classic, his friend's Snags's was more original and abstract. But the two paintings painted by Oaks and his friend were stunningly similar, but in different style. The old professor immediately knew those weren't just amateur paintings, both of them created masterpieces.

"Erebor!" Fili laughed seeing what Kili painted.

"Erebor." Kili admitted with a smile.

"You read my mind yet again!" Fili continued laughing.

"No, you read my mind!" Kili gasped with a huge smile.

"Yeah right..." Blog sniggered.

"I think this proved nothing apart from the fact that Kael's friend can paint as well as he can." Mrs. Took noticed firmly. "If you'd like to transfer to painting, I'll give you my recommendation." She told the friendly blond.

"No thank you, my family would stop paying for my studies then." The blond admitted.

Mrs. Took reached for his student ID card, still held by Tulewarow.

"Fillip?" She smiled as the boy nodded. "If you'd like to transfer we can talk about a scholarship, isn't that right Mr. Tulewarow?"

"The scholarship committee would have to analyze a wider selection of works to make such a decision, but it's not impossible." He admitted under Mrs. Took's strong glare.

"Boys please carry the paintings to my office to dry." She guided Kael and Fillip out of the studio.

"If you ever make a fool of me again I will personally expel you..." Azog told his son in a firm voice. "Just because you're average, doesn't mean you should be blind. That kid is a huge talent and so is his lover boy!" He hissed at his son and left.

"That was a bizarre experience." Fili admitted gazing at the two painting now crying in their flat. Mrs. Took was very disappointed they wanted to take both with them, but the two paintings were too similar to Oakenshield style to let them go unsupervised.

"We should paint like that more." Kili noticed slowly. "You on one side and me on the other, I'm curious if we'd paint the same thing again."

"We can try!" Fili smirked and moved his easel. "You pick a theme.." He told Kili.

"A theme?" Kili gazed at him. "No theme, just paint what your heart wants." He smiled warmly, and began stroking gently.

"As you wish lover boy!" Fili smiled and began painting.

As they moved the two paintings to compare them they both had a huge laugh.

"You painted me!" Fili smiled.

"And you painted me!" Kili laughed happily.

"You told me to paint what my heart wants, and my heart wants only you!" Fili grabbed him and kissed him deeply.

"We're meant to be together." Kili grinned madly.

"Indeed we are." Fili glanced at the paintings again. "Visions of Blue?" He gently suggested glancing at all the paintings all around their studio. It was blue everywhere.

"Most definitely." Kili admitted. "We need more photos..." He smiled at his loved brother.

"I was thinking of going for a few days to Greece to get some." Fili admitted. "The exhibition without them would seem incomplete."

"We need to see our exhibition..." Kili noticed.

"Where is it now?" Fili asked gently.

"Still in New York. Elrond said they will move it to London after Christmas." He told his beloved brother.

"Have you read the comments online?" Fili asked gently.

"I'm too scared to do that..." Kili added shyly. "I don't really care, your opinion is all that matters to me." He kissed Fili deeply.

"So we'll both go to London after Christmas and take a look." Fili replied with another strong deep kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"This place is amazing!" Eowyn gazed at the huge lobby of the Armitage hotel in Madrid.

"My friend runs a huge international company." Théoden began explaining. "This is his newest enterprise, and he wanted to spend some time here to oversee the grand opening."

"How come we never met this friend?" Eomer asked surprised.

"Well, we've been in touch business wise, but we were flatmates at collage." Théoden smiled. "He called me out of the blue, but after what happened last year, I decided this is the best option for us as a family. To be away from Edoras for a while. During one of our last business conferences Thorin said he lost his nephews, and well after what happen to Theodred we reconnected just like in the good old days."

"This place is just spectacular!" Eowyn gasped again taking in the rich red tones of the lobby.

Ori walked out to greet them.

"Mr Rohan?" He asked politely.

"Yes." Théoden replied.

"I'm Ori Luin, Mr. Durin's assistant. Please follow me I'll show you to your suite and later I can give you a tour of the hotel." Ori smiled politely.

"Has Thorin arrived?" Théoden asked with a smile.

"Yes, He'll meet you for dinner in the hotel restaurant." Ori informed them. "Please follow me. The staff will take care of the luggage."

"So tell me, is it true the whole design was done by Thorin's nephews?" Théoden gazed around in amazement.

"Yes, it is true. All the photos hanging around were personally done by Fili. The design and interior project fully done by the twins together." Ori told them.

"What exactly happened to one of the twins?" Eomer asked remembering the line that something happened.

"He ran away from home, and has been missing for almost a year now." Ori told them slowly. "The family took it really badly, so I'd advise not asking too much especially in front of Thorin."

"That's very sad." Eowyn noticed.

"Many bad things happen to good people." Théoden noticed sadly.

As they were walking up the grand staircase, all of them stopped in front of the huge photo hanging there. It was a picturesque view, of a valley, tones in red as the sun was coming down. In the foreground two boys were standing with wide smiles and light in their eyes.

"Isn't that..." Eomer whispered but feeling a kick form Eowyn he shut up immediately.

"That's the view of Zumaia." Eowyn smiled.

"I think you're right." Eomer added quickly.

"Fili and Kili Durin." Théoden red the sign under the photo.

"The photo is just stunning." Ori gazed at it.

"Indeed it is." Eomer quickly agreed and saw a meaningful glare from his sister.

"I'm tired, could we please go to out room?" Eowyn quickly added.

"Of course!" Ori glanced at her and showed them up the stairs.

"We need to talk." Eowyn pulled her brother into her room.

"What is going on over here?" Eomer gazed at her with a mean smirk.

"I knew he was obsessively secretive, but now it seems we know why." She told him firmly.

"Anyone would be secretive if you'd be fucking your own bother..." Eomer smirked again. "The question is what are we going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing. It's not our secret to tell." Eowyn insisted.

"But his family is going crazy thinking he's missing..." Eomer noticed.

"And we can try to convince him to come back home, but telling them would mean he might run away from us as well." Eowyn told him firmly.

"Do you think Fillip... I mean Fili will come for Christmas?" Eomer asked her in a strained voice.

"He might. Kael said he wants to." Eowyn told him. "If he does we have to treat him normally, as if we met for the first time."

"Clear." Eomer glanced at her.

"Hi!" An exuberant red head approached Eowyn at dinner. "I'm Tauriel!" She introduced herself.

"Eowyn!" The blond replied and shook her hand.

"So you're also invite to this crazy Christmas party?" The red head sat next to the blond. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl around."

"Yes, my uncle got an invitation." The blond smiled. "What about you?"

"My whole family is here. It's like a lifelong love hate relationship between our families." The red head admitted.

"I love the hotel." Eowyn noticed gazing around the posh restaurant.

"They did a great job." Tauriel smiled. "We came here with them to oversee the construction, this project was crazy from the start."

"So you know the twins?" Eowyn smiled at her.

"I used to be Kili's girlfriend. I'm also friends with Fili." Tauriel confessed.

"Tell me more about them." Eowyn gazed at her. "I have a feeling I met Fili while in Paris."

"You live in Paris?" The red head's eyes went wide and there was mischievous spark in them. "So do we."

"We?" Eowyn asked with a smile.

"Me and my brother Legolas. He's standing right there at the bar." Tauriel pointed out her brother.

"I live with my brother as well. He's over there." Eowyn showed her Eomer.

"I have a feeling you're going to be my first girl friend." Tauriel gazed at her with a smile.

"I'd like that!" Eowyn smirked.

Fili gazed at his packed bags. It was really difficult to just pack and leave Kili. Kili was sitting on the sofa gazing at him with a sad light in his eyes and on the verge of tears.

"I'm not coming." Kili suddenly said looking at the packed luggage.

"I'm not leaving without you." Fili insisted, he had already packed Kili's things along with his.

"I'm not going!" Kili yelled.

"Please..." Fili got on his knees in front of Kili. "Please... Come with me, even if for just a day. I'll make sure no one will force you to anything. I'll protect you. You can slip into my room and pretend you're not there until the dinner, stay only for dinner and in the morning we can both leave."

"Once they see me, they will ask a million questions... They will do everything to stop me..." Kili hissed.

"I'll protect you." Fili gazed at him. "We can always run away, we can prepare to leave rapidly. We can make a backup plan and skip town as soon as anything goes a way we might not like."

"You promise you won't leave me?" Kili has tears in his eyes.

"I will never leave you, and if you decide to run, I'll be right by your side. Remember Tauriel is going to be there, she'll help us." Fili reminded him calmly.

"We can't travel together." Kili noticed.

"Anything you decide..." Fili told him and kissed him deeply.

Fili arrived at the hotel in the morning, and headed straight for the reception. The receptionist glared at him impassively.

"May I help you sir?"

"I'd like the keys to my room." He told her calmly.

"I'm sorry sir but we're full at the moment." She told him in a calm polite voice.

"I already have a reservation. Fili Durin." He told her and passed her his ID.

"Please wait a moment." She typed into the computer. "Well yes Mr. Durin we have a reservation." She smiled realising this was the young man on the huge photo on the staircase. "Suite thirty seven, floor sixteen."

"Thank you." He replied politely, and went to the elevator.

The receptionist quickly grabbed the phone and called Thorin. "Mr. Durin your nephew has just arrived." She told him calmly.

"Thank you Mrs. Hareford." Thorin replied calmly, and smiled at Bilbo.

"You were right after all." He told his assistant.

"I'm always right, you should get used to that." Bilbo gently kissed him and rushed to get dressed.

Fili settled in quickly, and unpacked his things. Then he called room service and asked what room did Tauriel Mirkwood take.

He walked along the corridor and knocked on the door.

"Hey get in here!" Legolas pulled him in quickly.

"So you decided to come?" Tauriel smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Kili should arrive in the afternoon, we need your help." Fili told them seriously.

"Name it." Legolas told him.

"How did you get him to come?" Tauriel forced him to sit down.

"It was really difficult." Fili admitted. "And we have to be ready to leave if anything goes wrong."

"Let me guess, you will need our help to do that." Legolas smiled.

"We have a plan, but we need two elements to make it work fully." Fili explained.

"Anything you need." Legolas smiled at him. "But there is a price."

"What do you want?" Fili asked him slowly.

"You have to promise that no matter what happens and where you go, you will keep in touch with us always." Tauriel named her condition. "And secondly, we need your help."

"What kind of help?" Fili gazed at her.

"We need a better cover, our dad is becoming suspicious." Tauriel told him. "We need to set some distance between us, officially, and we already have a solution."

"What kind of solution?" Fili gazed at her.

"If you don't decide to split, I think you should officially marry Tauriel." Legolas nearly spat those words.

"What?" Fili gazed at them.

"You're in Paris, we're in Paris. Both our families are going to be thrilled. And you're the only people we trust enough." Tauriel explained.

"My mother will surely love the idea." Fili hissed. "But isn't that a little too farfetched?"

"We've been thinking about it for a long time." Tauriel told him. "We need to get this done. And you're the only person we can trust."

"I'm not sure what Kili will say." Fili noticed.

"That was our old plan." She told him. "It's just a change from him to you. I could marry any of you, it's only a deal not a real marriage."

"I'll talk to him as soon as he arrives." Fili told them slowly.

"We need an answer as soon as possible." Legolas told him firmly.

"You will get your answer this evening." Fili nodded.

"Fili!" Frodo nearly jumped seeing Fili walk in the corridor heading back to his room.

"Frodo!" Fili grabbed him and lifted him in his arms. "Where are you going?"

"We were just heading down for breakfast, will you please join us?" Bilbo came out of one of the rooms, followed closely by Thorin.

"Hi!" Fili embraced Thorin with a smile. "I'd love you join you!"

As they were sitting and chatting at breakfast Théoden approached them, and soon Eomer and Eowyn joined that. Fili did not even react seeing the siblings, and to his surprise both of them greeted him as if they had never met. But he had a feeling another difficult conversation was on the horizon.

"I'd like to talk to both of you." Fili whispered to Bilbo as they arrived back upstairs. "In private." He added. Bilbo urged Frodo to go watch a cartoon in his bedroom, and guided Fili to the suite he was sharing with Thorin.

"What's going on?" Thorin asked suspiciously.

"He might show up." Fili told them.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo gasped with hope in his voice.

"I said what you heard." Fili replied firmly. "He is considering showing up, even if for Christmas dinner only."

"How did you contact him? Where is he?" Thorin asked impatiently.

"There is one condition." Fili stopped the questions.

"What kind of condition?" Bilbo asked gently.

"Promise me you won't try to stop him or force him to stay." Fili told them. "Otherwise I'll tell him not to come at all."

"After all this time you expect us to just let him disappear again?" Thorin hissed impatiently.

"Thorin, let me talk to him." Bilbo hissed at Thorin in a tone Fili never heard from him before. "We'd love him to come. And we hope that he will consider keeping in touch with us." Bilbo told Fili gently. "And we can make such a promise on condition he at least calls us from time to time."

"I'm working on that." Fili told them. "He's pretty stubborn."

"I wonder where he gets that from." Bilbo hissed looking at Thorin, who was glaring at him with narrow white lips and fury in his eyes.

"So we promise not to stop or force him to anything, but he has to promise to stay in touch." Bilbo summed up with insistence in his voice.

"I believe we have a deal." Fili told them slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Kili glanced at his phone, the short message he got made him heart leap. ' Room 167, floor 16. Uncle promised not to stop you, on condition you keep in touch. What say you?' He just read the text message like thirty times. Finally he decided not to reply, he knew Fili would be stressed a bit, but this way he would make him realise what it felt to be forced to something.

He pulled out a jacket from his bag and walked out of the train looking like a professional waiter. He took a taxi and stopped it a block away from the hotel. He walked to the staff entrance, and using his phone and a special program he wrote, he walked in the hotel. He saw the staff walk around, someone even scolded him for forgetting his identification, but no one stopped him. He approached the service lift and pressed floor 32 and walked the last floor using the staircase. No one paid any attention to the shy waiter going up, and as he walked along the corridor no one saw him. He knocked on the door and calmly said room service.

"What took you so long?!" Fili hissed opening the door and dragged him inside.

"I had to take the role." Kili reminded him. "What the hell did you agree to?"

"Thorin and Bilbo promised not to stop you or cause you any trouble, as long as you call them from time to time." Fili told him.

"Why the hell would they want that? They all hate me anyway!" Kili hissed irritated.

"You might be surprised, but they really missed you. They were thrilled there is a chance you might show up, so much that Thorin did not even question where we met and how I found you." Fili told him calmly.

"What did you tell them?" Kili hissed.

"Absolutely nothing." Fili smiled at him and gazed at the waiter uniform. "Damn you look cute in that..." He smiled and nearly pushed Kili into the wall.

"I'm pissed..." Kili hissed and he didn't respond to the warm smile.

"That isn't anything a good blow job can't fix..." Fili grinned and came even closer and gently traced Kili's erection with his finger tips. Kili gasped seeing the lecherous smile appear on his brother's face, and as Fili was slowly landing on the floor in front of him his mind went blank...

"Where are my clothes?" Kili growled. He was still pretty touchy, but Fili did anything possible to make him more relaxed.

"In the wardrobe." Fili calmly told him. "We should go down for dinner in like twenty minutes."

"Fine fine... I'm getting ready." Kili hissed. "Who are we expecting?"

"The Mirkwoods, Balin and his brother, and some of uncle's old friends from South America." Fili told him.

"South America?" Kili's voice hung a bit. "Do you think it's possible?"

"What do you mean?" Fili didn't catch the implication.

"Eowyn and Eomer... she said they were spending Christmas with a friend and his family in Spain..." Kili hissed.

"What are the odds?" Fili was clearly very surprised.

"Let's hope fate doesn't kick us both in the ass..." Kili sniggered and put on a t-shirt.

As they walked down they quickly realised luck wasn't on their side anymore. The blond hair of Eowyn visible from afar.

"No sight of Thorin or Bilbo." Fili hissed.

"I'll go talk to her." Kili hissed back and quickly approached Eowyn.

He startled her sitting right next to her.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Eowyn gazed at him.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked her. "Because if not I have to split like right now." He told her quickly.

"I'll keep my mouth shut, and so will Eomer." She assured him.

"Thank you..." He gasped and stood up to walk at the table where Fili was sitting.

"She said she'll keep our secret." Kili hissed to Fili and slowly sat down.

"Kili?" Frodo's voice reached them a moment later. The small boy rushed to the brunet with a huge happy smile.

"Hi!" Kili gently embraced the boy. "It's great to see you."

"Where have you been? I missed you so much..." Frodo was crying as he held onto him.

"We'd also liked to know." Bilbo calmly told him and hugged him as well.

Thorin just stood there in shock. They had just talked a few hours ago, and here he was as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't been gone for months. His hair slightly shorter, but this was without a doubt Kili.

As soon as Bilbo and Frodo let go of him, Thorin decisively pulled him into a bear hug, and held him as tight as possible.

"Don't you ever run off again!" Thorin told him in a breaking voice. "You can't even begin to imagine how much despair and sadness your disappearance caused. We missed you so much..." Kili looked up to him and to his surprise he saw tears in Thorin's eyes.

"It's good to see you uncle." He said slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Just promise you won't disappear." Thorin said in a low breaking voice.

"I can't make any promises, but I can keep in touch." Kili whispered back, feeling thorn between the love he had for his family and the love he had for Fili. He looked back at Fili, and he realised he loved Fili more. Even if he made this promise, he would do everything to be with Fili.

"Sit down and let's order!" Bilbo decided quickly and sat down with Frodo. Thorin finally let go of Kili and sat next to them.

"When will mother arrive?" Fili asked slowly.

"Tomorrow morning." Thorin told him.

"Talk with mother." Fili spoke to him firmly.

"I will. Before she sees Kili." Thorin replied grimly.

"So where have you been?" Bilbo gently asked Kili.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Kili hissed.

"What would you like to talk about?" Bilbo quickly asked. But Kili just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kili!" Tauriel's voice reached them. She launched herself at him and hung on his neck.

"Hi Tauriel!" Kili gently embraced her, as if they hadn't see each other in months, and not in days as in reality.

"Join us please!" Bilbo called the waiter to bring another table closer and more chairs.

Soon they were joined by Legolas and Thranduil and his wife.

Kili didn't talk much in the whole time, but other kept talking and chatting. He was listening in, and gazing at everyone. Somehow he did miss them, he missed Bilbo, Frodo and he missed Thorin. But the only person that really mattered to him was Fili, and Fili was sitting on the opposite side of the table out of his reach. He wanted to hold his hand and to smile to him, to be alone with him.

"Do you want me to get you a room?" Bilbo gently asked Kili as they were walking to the suite Bilbo shared with Thorin.

"No, I'm fine." Kili told him slowly. "So you and Thorin?" He noticed surprised.

"Pretty much yes." Bilbo blushed, no one had dared to ask that question.

"I'm happy for both of you." Kili told him.

Bilbo glanced at him amazed. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" Kili smirked.

"And to think Thorin was obsessed with keeping it a secret thinking the family will not accept it..." Bilbo smiled.

"I don't mind. And I don't think Fili would as well." Kili assured him calmly. "How did it happen?"

"Well, it just did. We liked each other and we became close when you decided to leave." Bilbo slowly explained. "I'm here for you, if you need to talk."

"I'm fine." Kili cut it short.

Kili sneaked into Fili's room later in the evening when everyone went to bed.

His brother was already waiting for him.

"I managed to talk to Eowyn." Fili told him. "She promised to keep a low profile."

"I talked with Bilbo." Kili admitted.

"Did you tell him anything?" Fili asked as Kili was taking off his clothes and snuggling in bed with him.

"No." Kili told him slowly. "I'm surprised you didn't tell me Bilbo and uncle were together..."

"What?" Fili nearly jumped under the cover.

"You really haven't noticed?" Kili smiled and gazed at his beloved brother. "They are in a relationship, Bilbo confirmed it, it started when I took off."

"Wow!" Fili hid his face in the pillow. "I'm a blind idiot!"

"Nope, you were just busy sulking because I left..." Kili gently embraced him. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm happy uncle found happiness."

"You're not mad at me for brining you here?" Fili gently asked resting his head on Kili's shoulder.

"I'll never be mad at you." Kili replied. "We'll see what happens tomorrow when mom arrives." He added in a grim tone.

"I'll protect you no matter what." Fili assured him rubbing his shoulder and snuggling in.

Balin was thrilled hearing the news that both his step sons were there. Dwalin just raised his eyebrows and gazed at him, as Dis guided them both into the lobby as if she owned the place.

"Fili!" Dis smiled happily and pulled her favourite son into a hug.

Her smiled died as she saw Kili, but she just nodded her head and didn't say anything.

"Fili and Kili!" Balin didn't have any reservations and hugged both boys. "I'm glad you're both here with us!" He held Kili a bit longer.

"Yeah, it's going to be one fucking sweet family Christmas, can we get to our rooms?" Dwalin complained.

"Sorry, he's been grumpy ever since we flew out." Balin explained his brother. "His hangover isn't helping either..." He whispered to both boys with a smirk and wink. "I'll talk with you both as soon as we get this grumpy drunkard to his room."

"Ori!" Fili yelled at the assistant. "Could you please show Mr. Dwalin his room, he's not feeling well."

"Ori darling, show me my room as well I need to correct my makeup and change." Dis smiled and trailed after Ori and Dwalin.

"Come on boys, I need some coffee and I think we need to talk." Balin told them with a kind smile. "Somewhere private if you may."

"Of course." Fili nodded and guided him to his suite where there was a comfortable living room area.

"So boys, tell me what kind of mess you both got yourself into." Balin told them with a smile. "But first let me both praise you for the job on Marigold. Because I assume you both worked on it." He smiled at them.

"We have." Fili confirmed. "Thank you."

"What do you mean?" Kili gazed at him.

"My brother told me something last year, and I've been thinking about it for some time. That's why you left, isn't it?" Balin asked gently. "You were scared he'd tell someone?"

Kili gasped for air. Fili went pale. "So it was really him."

"It was." Balin confirmed. "So you two are together?" He asked gently.

"Pretty much yes." Fili gazed at him deeply. Kili was fidgeting and seemed really nervous.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, and neither is Dwalin." Balin slowly told them. "Please stop running."

"We can't, what if somebody finds out?" Kili hissed.

"I will not tell anyone." Balin repeated.

"What now?" Fili gazed at him.

"I will transfer the money onto your account, just as we discussed. If you need more just tell me, I'll figure something out." Balin assured him. "But please don't just run away anymore."

"We can't exactly stay." Fili noticed grimly.

"I never said stay, I said don't run away. Live where you want, do what you want, just keep in touch." Balin told them. "That's all I'm asking."

"So you're basically saying you're okay with this?" Fili gazed at him and reached out his hand to Kili who was visibly shaking.

"No, I never said that." Balin clarified. "But there is nothing I can do to make you both change your mind, is there? I'm a realist, and reality and experience tells me if you decided to run again we'll never see either of you."

"That's possible." Kili noticed.

"So, do we have a deal?" Balin asked slowly. "Keep in touch, call us from time to time, and I won't say anything and I'll keep all this private."

"I think that's reasonable, don't you?" Fili asked Kili gently. But Kili just shook his head.

"We need to think about it." Fili told Balin slowly.

"Fine." Balin told them. "I'll treat the deal as if it is already valid. I'll take my leave, talk about it."

Balin walked out the room and into the corridor.

"Do you think he won't betray us?" Kili hissed as Fili pulled him closer.

"He's really cool." Fili told him. "He helped us greatly so far. I think the deal is fair."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Kili noticed.

"I told you already we can't run all our lives, this is a safe compromise. I know you think they do not love you, but I think they actually do, at least Bilbo, Thorin and Balin are there for us." Fili slowly explained to him. "He said he can do whatever we want, go wherever we want. We just have to call from time to talk, come home maybe for Christmas like once or twice a year."

"They will try to split us up..." Kili hissed.

"We won't let them!" Fili told him firmly. "If it comes to that we'll run! We can always be prepared for that."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Kili snuggled into his embrace.

A knock on the door startled them, Fili got up and slowly opened the door.

Tauriel walked in pulling Eowyn along.

"So I hear you all met in Paris!" Tauriel smirked and sat down callously on the sofa next to Kili.

"The world is a small place..." Kili hissed at her.

"Indeed it is!" Eowyn laughed. "So tell me, is what I think real, or did I get something wrong?"

"The real question is, can we trust you?" Fili asked grimly.

"You don't have to ask, I already have your back." Eowyn noticed with a kind smile. "I was stunned and surprised, but I know how to keep my mouth shut."

"So what now?" Tauriel asked.

"Why does everyone ask the same question?" Kili hissed grimly.

"Nothing special, we'll all go down for lunch soon, then we'll eat a big Christmas eve dinner, and tomorrow evening we're going away." Fili told them firmly.

"Are you going back to Paris?" Eowyn asked.

"That depends..." Fili hissed.

"From what?" Tauriel smirked.

"If Kili wants to continue his studies in Paris." Fili noticed. "I'm going wherever he decides."

"I'm not really sure what I want." Kili noticed.

"Whatever, no matter if you know or nor, I'm going to be right next to you." Fili told him.

"Whatever you do give me a heads up, I need to stick around you two as well." Tauriel noticed. "Remember our deal!" She hissed.

"What deal?" Eowyn gazed at her.

"A long story." Tauriel told her with a smirk.

"We'll let you know as soon as we decide." Fili told her firmly.

"I'm hungry let's get some lunch!" Eowyn told them with a smile and extended her hand to Tauriel.

"Lead the way my dear!" Tauriel smiled.

"What?" Kili gazed at both girls. "First girl ever you talk to!"

"She's the only cool girl around!" Tauriel smiled at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunch was pretty awkward with a lot of people sitting at one big table. The young people all sat at one end of the table, and the adults in the other. Frodo near Bilbo somewhere in between. Soon the youth began chatting and joking just as they normally did, and the general atmosphere changed in a flash. Dis being far away from her boys seemed actually nice, her focus on Balin. Dwalin would gaze at the twins from time to time, but he did not comment in any way. Thorin would gaze at Kili with a shy smile on his lips, and the boy felt strange under all the attention.

"Is it really so bad?" Fili gently asked him as they were slowly finishing the meal.

"Not bad at all!" Kili agreed and gazed at everyone.

Suddenly their mother stood up with Balin holding her hand.

"Dear family and friends, we have an important announcement to make." Balin told them with a shy smile. "We're delighted the most important members of our family are all here! We have been waiting for an occasion like this!" Balin gazed at the twins.

"Darling, May I?" Dis interrupted. "We want to share with you the best news in the world, my beloved boys, my brother, I... Let's cut this short, shall we, before the stress kills me!" She laughed gently. "In five months our family will be a bit larger." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"We're going to have a child!" Balin raised his glass.

"To family!" Thorin smiled at them.

"To family!" Everyone gazed at Dis and Balin and raised their glasses.

Dwalin gazed at Dis clearly shocked with the news, but Fili and Kili were doing the same thing.

"Just fucking great!" Kili hissed to Fili.

"Look at the bright side, she's going to be very very busy..." Fili noticed with a grin. "She's out of our hair forever!"

"We better make sure our brother or sister has a normal childhood." Fili added after a moment.

"You're trying to find more reasons to stick around..." Kili hissed at him.

"Anything for our mutual happiness." Fili smiled.

"We'll just see about that..." Kili grunted as everyone rushed to congratulate Dis and Balin. "We're going to be big brothers..."

"And what a fucking good role model we'll be..." Fili noticed with a smirk.

"On more reason to stay away..." Kili smiled.

"We have to make sure she won't fuck this one up..." Fili grimaced.

"Sorry to break the news to you bro, but she already did fuck him up..." Kili eyes sparkled saying that.

"I think we need to say something..." Fili got up and waited for Kili to follow him.

"Mom, that's great news..." Fili embraced her gently.

"I hope you will help us Fili." Balin patted him.

"Of course!" Fili smiled.

"Kili!" Balin reached out to the brunet. "We're really happy you're here with us!"

"Balin..." Kili gasped.

"Step dad, or dad please!" Balin told him with a smile.

"Dad!" Kili smiled and hugged him back.

"Fili!" Balin embraced the blond.

"So Dad it is!" Fili smiled and embraced Balin.

"So are you going to kill me or love me because I dragged you here?" Fili asked as the two of them were relaxing in the huge tub in their bathroom.

"I'm going to drown you!" Kili jumped at him and pulled him under the water.

Fili quickly squirmed from under him and pressed him tightly against his body.

"You love me, don't you?" Fili hissed with a grin.

"Why do you need me to say it like every five minutes?" Kili growled at him.

"I need to make sure, yet once again..." Fili kissed him deeply and pulled him even closer so that Kili was straddling his hips.

"You're insatiate!" Kili complained feeling Fili's erection nudge his groin.

"You love me like this... We still have nearly nine years of lovemaking to settle..." Fili noticed and pulled him down for another kiss.

"More like eleven..." Kili growled and bit on his lip. "The number goes up not down... If it begins to go down that means our love will stop one day, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"You're fucking adorable..." Fili gasped as Kili ground against him. "My turn..." He hissed and felt with delight as Kili gently was making him ready.

"I know... I'm counting as well..." Kili smiled happily. "I'm going to fuck you so hard... Too bad you can't get pregnant..."

"That would be a sight!" Fili gasped with a crazy smirk.

"It's funny to think you parent is having sex..." Kili smirked.

"Change the topic before I lose my interest..." Fili hissed at him. "Our mom isn't exactly arousing to me... If you would joke of uncle and Bilbo..." Fili gasped sensually. "Yah that would be a turn on..."

"Definitely a turn on, do you think Bilbo could get pregnant?" Kili asked in a mocking tone.

Fili began laughing so hysterically that Kili had to shut him up pushing his tongue deep into his mouth. "Fuck me! Or I'll rape your ass!" Fili hissed.

"My favourite line..." Kili smiled happily and licked his lips sensually.

"So Fili I think we need to sit down, we have some questions about the Marigold project." Balin told him as he came over for a cup of morning coffee.

"I'm really curious where you got all those ideas." Dwalin gazed at him carefully.

"Kili get the laptop!" Fili yelled into the bedroom.

"A minute!" Kili yelled back.

"So did you work on the project alone, or did you both work on it?" Balin asked with a smile.

"Both of us." Fili admitted easily.

"If the final result will be anything like Madrid, we'll be thrilled." Dwalin added.

"It's going to be better!" Kili smiled and opened his laptop. "We've been working on the final decorations, and as here the photos seemed the best, for Marigold we need something different."

"So you suggest hanging real works of art?" Balin asked looking at him with a smile.

"We'll paint something specially for you." Fili suddenly told him.

"Golden flowers on blue branches." Kili immediately added. "We have the photo of the first version." He passed them the laptop.

"I have never seen a painting like this..." Balin gasped.

"We won't be able to create as many original paintings for every single room, but we'll make five or six and later we'll copy them with changes." Fili explained. "That's a bid tedious, but it will make the hotel unique."

"That's actually more than what we expect from you." Dwalin noticed.

"As in better or worse?" Fili smiled at the bald man.

"Better." Dwalin grunted.

"However we will require more help from you." Balin suddenly told them. "We would really appreciate if you would come over to Las Vegas to oversee the final steps. You could stay at our house and adjust anything you might think of at the final stage."

"We actually prefer a bit more privacy and independence." Fili noticed seeing Kili's grin. "But we'd really love to help, Paris is slowly becoming a bit boring..."

"When will the construction end?" Kili asked suddenly.

"Two months, then my crew will do the finishing work, by that time we need the project closed. Later it's all about adjusting the project to reality. Ordering the custom made designs and stuff." Dwalin noticed.

"Actually the three companies which prepared the designs for Madrid, should be willing to take another custom job. They made the tiles and wallpapers for the whole hotel here." Kili noticed. "With Marigold we need wallpapers, custom made carpets, preferable handmade."

"That's why we would really appreciate both of you there." Balin repeated.

Fili glanced at Kili and then back to Balin.

"We'll gladly help." He made the call. "We still have a few classes to pass in Paris, but nothing we can't handle."

"I'm really happy!" Balin pulled him into a firm hug.

"I think we should bribe Ori to come with us." Fili noticed. "He did most of the orders and final things around Madrid."

"Ori?" Dwalin's brows crossed.

"The red head." Kili added.

"Oh the bookworm!" Dwalin hissed with spite.

"So when should we arrive at Las Vegas?" Kili asked in a low voice.

"I suggest two or three weeks around April, that's when the crews will finish installing things and final touches. Then we could you some instructions for the decoration crew, make sure they understand the project. Then final touches around June." Dwalin explained.

"So basically we'll spend Easter at your place and then summer." Fili summed up. "Sounds fine." He agreed.

"You're not even asking about money..." Dwalin noticed.

"Money is slowly becoming less important for us." Fili noticed. "The pay you offered is satisfactory." He added.

"Most designers would disagree with you." Balin noticed with a kind smile.

"So if you don't want more money, where are you getting money from?" Dwalin's eyes narrowed.

"I believe that's none of your business." Fili noticed firmly taking a stand.

"Indeed it is not." Balin soothed the tension.

"Why do you plan on taking Ori with us? I'm pretty sure he had nothing to do with the project..." Kili hissed to Fili as Balin and Dwalin left.

"Lindir did the rest of the project here, I was pretty much out of the picture." Fili admitted. "We need someone to keep Dwalin off our back... And considering the glares Dwalin is sending his way... Ori might be pretty much fucked..." Fili hissed.

"You think of only one thing... And you see only sex all around..." Kili hissed as he traced Fili's erection with his hand in playful manner.

"You want to bet? I bet Ori will get fucked by the end of our stay in Las Vegas..." Fili hissed as Kili unzipped his jeans and got on the floor.

"How much?" Kili hissed, and he licked his penis.

"Who said anything about money..." Fili's voice nearly broke down as Kili did a deep throat on him.

"Then what kind of bet?" Kili hissed after a long while.

"Who wins chooses where we go sightseeing for the next year..." Fili gasped.

"What's the fun in a bet like that?" Kili noticed sternly.

"No fun indeed." Fili hissed as Kili plunged down on his cock again.

"Fine! The bet..." Fili gasped.

"If you win, we will not tell our family Oakenshield is us... if I win we'll give them a clue or two..." Fili gasped as Kili sucked him.

Kili stopped and glared at him. "You really want them to know?"

"I want to see mom's face when she realises how famous you'd become..." Fili kissed him.

"She'll say it was all you." Kili growled.

"I will make sure she knows it's primarily you." Fili assured him.

"You're on." Kili told him with dark menacing eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of Christmas went on peacefully. Thorin was delighted with the new development in the family and worried at the same time. But somehow knowing the new child would have a calm and sensible Balin as a father was soothing. Getting Kili back was also a great source of relief. The boy wasn't very open but he was there, and he felt pretty sure Fili would make sure Kili keeps to his word. He felt as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders, and Bilbo assured him everything was going to be fine. His beloved Bilbo, the love of his life. His strong, witty and caring assistant. Having Frodo in the package proved a blessing as well, the young vibrant boy bringing a lot of joy and laughter into his life. They were happy, and they were slowly bonding as a real family. Seeing Bilbo so happy at Christmas made Thorin realise it did not matter if anyone found out he chose a man in his life. It did not matter if anyone knew he was gay. What mattered was that his family was there next to him. He was so happy Kili decided to come, even if for a short time.

"Bilbo..." He gasped as his lover was slowly waking up.

"Yes?" Bilbo gently breathed in his scent.

"I was wondering, is my sister really that horrible?" Thorin gasped.

"Why do you ask?" Bilbo inhaled deeply.

"What she did to Kili and Fili... somehow I'm scared she might be a horrible mother to her third child as well..." Thorin gasped.

"We can move closer to her to make sure she doesn't." Bilbo gently told him with a shy smile. "Or we could invite them to move in..."

"Thank Mahal, Balin seems to be normal." Thorin hissed.

"Dwalin is going to be around as well." Bilbo told him gently. "Coming back to Kili, do you happen to know which room he's staying in?"

"Come to think of it. I have absolutely no idea!" Thorin noticed. "But I'll find out."

He reached for his phone and he dialled Nori's phone number.

"Nori, have you been watching the footage?" Thorin asked. "Find out how Kili arrived here and where he is staying."

"I think he might be with Tauriel or Fili." Bilbo gently told him.

"Let's find out." Thorin urged him to get up.

"I have no idea how he came in or when." Nori hissed. "I watched nearly twenty hours of footage, but he never came through the main lobby."

"What if you were sneaking in?" Bilbo suddenly asked. "What would you do?"

"I would dress up as staff and take the service entrance..." Nori nearly jumped and turned on the footage of the corridor right in front of Fili's room.

"Fili arrived at 9:32." Nori pointed to the screen and timer. "Then he went out with you, he visited Tauriel and later he went to his room. At 5:43 P.M. room service came to his room." Nori rewound the tape. "Now this is bizarre, we have footage of the staff entering, but he never left. I must admit your nephew is good at this."

"Too good for my taste!" Thorin gasped.

"So do you need me to check the rest of the recording? I bet he stays at Fili's suite and he sneaked in pretending to be staff." Nori hissed.

"No, it's fine." Thorin made the call.

"Let's hope they won't split this time." Bilbo gasped.

"If we are careful we might get them both back for good." Thorin smiled.

As the holidays were slowly ending Kili urged Fili to pack and go back to Paris before everything went to hell again. Their family wasn't very thrilled to hear they were leaving before New Year's eve, but they promised not to stop them. Kili felt relieved the meeting wasn't bad, but he didn't want to push their luck. It was enough that two more people knew they were committing incest, they didn't want to risk anyone else finding out.

"When we go to Las Vegas we'll rent a place." Fili told him. "I'm not staying in one house with mom."

"Good." Kili told him in a firm voice. "I want to see the project finished."

"I was thinking, do you really want to continue your studies?" Fili asked him gently.

"Not really." Kili noticed grimly looking out of the train window. "It's not like I'm learning anything useful. My classes are pretty much standard, and most of them are boring... The lectures in French are just pure torture."

"I was thinking, maybe we could just hang out the two of us. Go to galleries, read books about art and just paint. We could go on trips to various locations, the countryside and interesting towns..." Fili slowly told him. "All I need from the university is access to the library, so we have that till the end of the year anyway."

"Do you think that's the best option?" Kili asked.

"I'm not sure if best is the right words. That's simply what I would prefer to do. We have to stay near Paris because of the deal with Tauriel, but no one said we have to study anything." Fili hissed.

"Maybe we could go on a few trips in the US when we visit Balin." Kili noticed. "I always wanted to see the Grand Canyon."

"We could just travel if you really want to." Fili gently told him.

"Nah, I'd love to jut live with you by my side." Kili reached for his hand. "I'm actually excited we'll do more with Marigold." He admitted.

"So am I." Fili noticed. "It's another challenge."

"In January we need to go to London to see the exhibition." Kili reminded him.

"I would never forget that!" Fili gently smiled at him.

"So we're cancelling the rent by June?" Kili asked him.

"And after Las Vegas we'll go anywhere we feel like." Fili smiled.

"New York?" Kili gently suggested.

"New York sounds great!" Fili smiled at him.

"Mr. Oaks!" Mrs. Took was impatiently knocking on the dorm room where officially her student was living. But no one was answering.

"Mrs. Took are you looking for someone?" A student gazed into the corridor.

"Where is Kael Oaks?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Who?" The girl asked with a strange face.

"Who lives in this room?" Mrs. Took asked.

"No one. It's been vacant, which is rather strange because my friend didn't get a dorm room at all. They said all rooms were taken. Who would pay for a dorm room and never move in?" She hissed.

"So you have no idea whose room this is or where he is?" Mrs. Took asked irritated.

"No Mrs. Took." The student replied politely.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Took left the dorm with a feeling of failure. Her most talented student disappeared, he just stopped showing up for any classes after Christmas. The phone number she got from admissions wasn't working, the dorm room was vacant, there was no trace of anyone named Kael Oaks.

At first she thought he might have taken some time off after Christmas, or maybe he had the flu. But three weeks into the new term she was panicking me might have decided to drop his studies. He wasn't the most hard working and diligent student, but in his art she saw something she hadn't seen in years. A spark of raw pure talent. A vision of reality so different from all her students. The one thing she lacked when she tried a painting career, and when she finally ended in renovating old paintings instead. She still had the photos of the two paintings Kael and his boyfriend Fillip painted, and in both she saw huge potential. After visiting admissions she learnt Shields did not show up for his classes as well. Both of them just stopped coming to University.

She almost gave up when one evening as she was trying to find an album in the huge university library she caught a glimpse of characteristic blond hair. She walked over and the closer she was the most confident she was this was Kael boyfriend.

"Fillip Shields?" She asked him. He looked at her startled.

"Mrs. Took?" He asked unsure. "How can I help you?"

"I've been trying to contact Kael do you have any idea where he is?" She asked him gently.

"I'm not sure I can help you with that." He told her sadly.

"He decided to drop his studies, didn't he?" She asked him gently. "Do you mind if we sit down and talk?"

"No, I don't." Fili asked curious why the woman approached him.

"Why did he resign?" She asked him again.

"He had a feeling it was pointless." He told her slowly. "We both did. Learning on our own is more effective."

"You both could have come to me, we could arrange individual programmes to both of you. He's really talented, and so are you. It's such a waste..." She told him calmly. "Without a diploma it's difficult to start a career."

"We're not really worried about that." He told her slowly. "We needed more freedom, we have lots of plans." He explained to her slowly.

"Are you both painting?" She asked him slowly.

"Every day." He confirmed.

"Would you mind If I take a look? Not as a professor, but as a kindred spirit?" She asked him.

He gazed at her. "This is my e-mail." He wrote it on a piece of paper. "I'll talk to Kael, and we'll contact you."

"Thank you!" She smiled at him.

"Don't thank me yet, he can be very stubborn." Fillip warned her.

She waited nearly five days before she wrote to the e-mail address. And she had to wait another three to get an answer.

"He's not really keen on continuing no matter what conditions. I'll talk to him again."

After five more days she finally got an answer and it was an address to her surprise.

Next day after class she took a taxi and reached the address not knowing what to expect. The building was high class, clearly very expensive. She rang the doorbell with her heart in her throat.

"Hi!" Fillip greeted her and showed her in.

"Mrs. Took is here!" He yelled into the huge spacious flat. She gazed around and immediately her attention was caught by the two portraits hanging next to each other. One was Kael, but a sad depressed Kael. The painting was red and there was so much emotion in it, it felt depressing. The other was Fillip, but the painting was also red, a deep vibrant red. The blue eyes gazing at her in a way she found disturbing.

"Did you paint these?" She asked in a low voice.

"I painted Kael and Kael painted me." Fillip told her slowly.

"They are amazing. I haven't seen anything so deep in a long time..." She gasped in a voice thick with emotion.

"Follow me." Fillip slowly told her and guided her towards one of the rooms.

She gasped seeing the sea of blue engulf her. Kael was standing in the middle lost of the painting he was creating.

"You're incredible!" Mrs. Took told him. "If you come back to university we could do an individual course, you could really become famous."

"Maybe I don't want to become famous." Kael didn't even turn to her.

"But finishing your course will give you money and a good life..." Mrs. Took looked at him.

"Take a look around, do you think we need more money?" Kael asked her in a low voice.

"Then why did you come here? To Paris I mean." Mrs. Took asked them in a low voice.

"I wanted to learn, but somewhere in the middle I realised I had nothing to learn..." Kael explained to her.

"So what do your plans? What are your dreams?" She asked with a smile. "Because I could use a cup of coffee."

"Give me a minute!" Fili smirked and left them alone.

"I just want to be left alone, and I want to paint." Kael told her slowly. "We are planning a few trips around the US and Europe." He told her slowly.

"What if I told you I could teach you?" Mrs. Took slowly told him. "I can teach you something normal classes won't."

"Explain please." Fillip gave her the cup of coffee.

"I've been dreaming of finding a true talent, and meeting you I realised I was looking the wrong direction. Most students that come to university are kids who were taught old school, classical boring painting. They do not feel painting, they do not put their heart in it." Mrs. Took began explaining. "You are a raw talent, pure and double perfect because of that. I want to help you develop without ruining your talent and spirit."

"I don't need publicity or fame, or money." Kili told her. "But I could use a second opinion from time to time."

"Fine! I can keep you on the student list, we could do consultations and sessions, but on your terms." She told him.

"Both of us?" Kael asked.

"Both of you." She confirmed.

"Let's do a small test." Kael turned to her. "Identify five of mine and five of his. If you do we'll take your kind offer."

"Fine!" She stood up and walked around the room confidently. After a moment she moved several paintings one way, and several to the other wall. She gazed at them again, and walked around again.

Fili could barely stop himself from smiling, she had divided their paintings easily.

"That wall is Kael, and those must be yours." She told Fillip.

"Correct." Kael noticed grimly.

"So Monday three pm, my office?" She asked in a light tone.

"Monday." Fili smiled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Fili and Kili got on a train, somehow the craziness of their secrecy was less tense, so they just decided to do the trip together. They were planning to stay at the house, but first they were going to their exhibition in Rivendell's galleries.

Kili made an appointment with Elrond at one, so they had two hours to walk around the exhibition and see how it was organized.

"I wanted to buy that one, but Mr. Rivendell said none of them are for sale." A woman hissed to a elegantly dressed man.

"I can't my eyes off..." Someone else was whispering glancing at another painting.

"They are not selling?" Fili asked Kili in a low voice.

"Elrond said strategy is key. He'll explain it to you." Kili hissed at him gently.

They walked around and heard more and more comments all around the gallery, it wasn't crowded, but it was surprisingly full despite the early hour.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Rivendell." Kili approached the main desk.

"Last name?" The woman asked.

"Oaks." Kili told her.

"Yes, Mr. Rivendell is waiting for you." She gazed at the young men suspiciously. "Follow me!" She told them and guided them into the office part of the gallery.

"Kael!" Elrond greeted him with a wide smile. "I know we've met but I can't place it..." Elrond gazed at Fili.

"Fillip Shields." Fili introduced himself using his fake name.

"Fili." Elrond waved his finger and smirked. "K.F. Oakenshield!" He smirked at them. "You're a genius kid!" He shook Kili hand firmly. "So I bet you already had a look around?" He invited them to sit down.

"It's amazing." Kili told him with shining eyes.

"Simply breathtaking!" Fili added.

"You have no idea how many offers your paintings got. Buyers are nearly auctioning and trying to bribe my employees to get their hands on any part of the collection." Elrond smiled.

"Why aren't you selling?" Fili asked him slowly.

"Selling is easy." Elrond hissed. "Creating a brand is much more difficult. May I speak openly?" He gazed at Kili.

"You may, we're in this together." Kili confirmed.

"My idea is simple, we have to create a brand, forge a name. Because from what I understand you do not plan to use your family name." Elrond noticed.

"We are not. We don't want fame." Fili told him slowly.

"First artist who doesn't want that." Elrond noticed surprised. "Anyway, a painter with no face and no identity. Two distinct painting styles and a mixture of techniques, but having something in common. The exhibition has travelled to three galleries, and in each gained huge recognition. The more we say we aren't selling, the more people are asking about the prices. The more we deny information about the painter, the more they ask."

"Secrecy as forbidden fruit." Fili noticed.

"So do I understand correctly you both created the collection?" He asked gazing at Kili.

"And the second one as well." Fili noticed.

"Second one?" Elrond's eyes shined with amusement.

"Visions of Blue." Kili confirmed.

"I can't wait to see it." Elrond smiled. "So do you ever plan to sell?" He asked Kili seriously.

"Can we avoid selling at all?" Kili asked him slowly.

"In theory no. But in reality, we're making a fortune already." Elrond noticed. "In our contract that was one of the first conditions." He told Fili. "Not to sell."

"So what do you plan on doing with all the paintings?" Fili gazed at Kili.

"There is only one place red seems right..." Kili smiled at him gently.

"Madrid." Fili immediately noticed. "And only one place blue seems right – Marigold."

"Yes." Kili confirmed.

"Can you please not speak in riddles?" Elrond hissed.

"I want to sell red, but only to one person." Kili gazed at his manager.

"Let me guess. Thorin Durin." Elrond noticed immediately.

"And Blue to Balin Fundin." Fili added quickly.

"What if they never send in an offer?" Elrond asked seriously.

"Then we never sell." Kili made the call.

"Fine." Elrond nodded slowly. "I have a small formal request. Since K.F.O. is two people not one, the other also needs to sign the same contract. Will you be able to drop by in a few days to meet with my lawyer?"

"I will." Fili confirmed.

"Great." Elrond smiled.

"Just one more thing, believe me they will send an offer." Fili smiled at Elrond as they were leaving.

"One second!" Elrond stopped them. "I have an offer you might find interesting." Elrond pulled out a sheet of paper.

"This came in, after the collection was in New York. And I know you don't want to sell, but if you design something for them it will pay off." He handed them a sheet of paper.

"We'll take a look." Kili took the papers. "Thank you!"

They took a taxi and arrived at Erebor after eating lunch in a pizza house.

"Mr. Durin!" The receptionist was in shock both of them arrived at the office.

"Do you think we should have called?" Kili asked unsure.

"Nah!" Fili gasped and walked towards the elevator.

"What's going on here?" Kili asked as they arrived on the main floor. A few office workers were running around in a frenzy. Dori greeted them but seemed in a panic as well.

"Let's find out." Fili hissed and confidently walked into Bilbo office, but it was empty.

"Uncle's office?" Kili noticed.

"Let's go!" Fili urged him to go in. He knocked on the door. Ori quickly opened.

"What are you doing here?" He closed the door behind his back not letting them into the office.

"What the hell is going on?" Fili hissed at him.

"We're having some problems." Ori replied in whisper. "Follow me." He led them to Bilbo's office.

"What kind of trouble?" Fili hissed in a way which made the small assistant gasp in panic.

"Bilbo's relative Lobelia Sackville Baggins has demanded custody of Frodo. She's trying to prove that Bilbo being in gay relationship is inadequate to take care of the boy. She went to the press..." Ori explained.

"Oh shit!" Fili gasped.

"The office has been bombarded with phone calls, all the newspapers and news are talking only about this. It's been Hell since yesterday." Ori told them grimly.

"Tell me, is there anything that can be done?" Fili hissed at him.

"The social services are interviewing Thorin and Bilbo now. Lobelia threatened that if they don't give her custody she will accuse them of molesting the boy, and she will probably try to take over the boy illegally." Ori noticed. "The whole office is under terror, the press is making this really big."

"Where is Frodo?"Fili noticed.

"At school." Ori hissed.

Fili gazed at Kili, and Kili just nodded.

"We'll handle it. You haven't seen us." He told Ori.

"We have little time!" Fili told Kili and quickly they left. They didn't even have to talk about what they were about to do.

Kili went to Frodo's school and to the boy's huge surprise he picked him up.

"Frodo, listen to me carefully. We need to leave right now." He told the boy gently.

"But where is uncle?" Frodo asked surprised.

"He's in trouble." Kili told him the truth. "You're going to leave with me now, but we'll see uncle soon." He grabbed the boy's hand and quickly took a taxi to the train station.

In the mean time Fili went to the house. He packed a small bag of Frodo's things, but most importantly he took the boy's passport and documents. He took a taxi back to the city, and cashed out his credit card again. He didn't want to go back to the office, so he stopped at a stationary shop and wrote a letter to Ori, and left it at the first post box he found.

Then he got a taxi to the train station.

"What do you mean Frodo is missing?" Bilbo gasped as the school called him that the boy disappeared.

"We have no idea how this happened, it must have been somebody from the family, he wouldn't leave the school premises otherwise..." The teacher tried to explain.

"Do you think Lobelia kidnapped him?" Bilbo was on the verge of tears.

"It's possible." Thorin noticed grimly.

The social worker sitting with them in the office seemed in shock. She gazed at both the men trying to judge if their reaction was real.

"The issue raised by Mrs. Sackville is a genuine worry for the wellbeing of the boy." The social worker told them calmly. "I doubt she would kidnap the child!"

"She already threatened she would do that!" Bilbo began crying. "She said if we don't give her custody she will accuse us of molesting the boy, or simply take him from us!" Thorin gently embraced him.

"She has?" The social worker looked at them in shock.

"We have proof." Thorin told her and played her the recording of the last phone conversation with Lobelia.

"I think we should call the police." The social worker noticed.

"I will call my detective as well." Thorin called Nori.

The police had no trace where the boy might be, they interviewed Bilbo and Thorin, and the social worker, but after endless questions and tracing all leads there was no trace of the boy. Lobelia was arrested, but she refused to answer any questions. No matter how much the policemen were pushing her she replied she would never answer any questions.

For Bilbo the day, night and next day were hell. Thorin was by his side, but he was also dead worried about Frodo. He loved the boy, and the whole mess with Bilbo and their relationship made him realise he cared a lot about both of them. They were his family now.

The next day when the police left, Ori motioned them to follow him. Thorin gazed at him surprised, but obediently walked to a smaller conference room. Ori locked the door and made sure no one was nearby.

"I have news." He told Thorin in whisper. "He's fine." He told him and gave him the letter he got from Fili earlier in the morning.

"He's with us. Get rid of the worm. No one will know. We'll call you soon. Yours, F & K."

"They dropped by tomorrow." Ori whispered to him. "And when I told them what happened they decided to act."

"Thank you." Thorin told him in a breaking voice, he pulled out a lighter and brunt the note from the boys.

"How are we going to solve this?" Ori asked him gently.

"A smart way." Thorin smiled evilly.

Thorin did not tell Bilbo about Frodo, but he knew Bilbo was bad at lying. Only thinking the boy was kidnapped would make Bilbo act naturally. Soon the police investigation proved that Lobelia had indeed two accomplices who testified she hired them to kidnap the boy, but not one could answer the question where the boy was. Even if they never found the boy Lobelia would be sentenced to conspiracy to kidnapping. As the social worker dismissed finally the accusations Lobelia caused against both men, Thorin could breath. He sent a text message to Fili with a date and time to call him about finding the boy.

As he was sitting at a meeting with the social worker, policeman and Bilbo, the phone rang just on time.

"Fili, I can't really talk right now..." Thorin went silent. "What?" He gasped dramatically.

Bilbo gazed at him surprised. "Frodo is with him!" Thorin gasped with relief.

"What the hell is he doing there? How did he get to Paris?" Bilbo asked questions with the speed of light.

"Explain it to him yourself!" Thorin passed him the phone. "Or I'll turn it on speakers."

"Frodo, will you explain to uncle what happened?" Fili spoke to the boy.

"I was scared..." the boy cried over the phone.

"Frodo!" Bilbo gasped with tears in his eyes.

"When I heard she was going to take me, I was so scared uncle!" Frodo cried.

"Where are you boy?" The social worker asked impatiently.

"In Paris." Fili told them.

"How did you get there?" The policeman asked.

"I walked out of school and I went to the train station..." Frodo explained dramatically. "I got on the train to Paris, but I didn't have money for the ticket... So I stayed in the toilet the whole trip... It was horrible..." The boy was crying. "Then I had to find the address where Fili lives... And everyone was speaking French!" The boy continued crying. "Then I met a nice woman who knew English and she helped me find the address..."

"He's fine, a bit shaky and crying, but fine!" Fili assured them. "What is all this about Lobelia Sackville? You can't possibly be considering giving Frodo to that witch!" Fili hissed.

"We're not, but the social care had doubted to my parenting skills..." Bilbo gasped.

"Just because you're gay? There is no law against that! That's discrimination!" Fili hissed angrily.

"It's not because Mr. Baggins is gay!" The social worker explained.

"Frodo please go to the kitchen." Fili told the boy and waited a bit. "I don't know who you are Miss, but if you had spend any time with Mrs. Sackville you would know she's the last person qualified to take care of anyone. Her own son turned out to be a gambler who defrauded company funds and committed suicide. Uncle please instruct your lawyer to prepare a suit against the social care agency, a claim by an emotionally unstable person, based on discrimination cannot and should not be legally valid."

"Don't worry Fili we have already consulted out lawyer, and most issues have been dismissed." Thorin assured him.

"Have all the accusations been dropped?" Fili hissed madly.

"We are still looking into a few issues..." The social worker added meekly.

"If you have any doubts to Bilbo's parenting skills, you can appoint my mother his legal guardian." Fili noticed. "She's recently married and expecting her third child, she is a very stable person and very reliable and she loves Frodo."

"We will look into the situation." The social worker assured him. "When can you bring the boy back to London?" She quickly asked.

"First I want to talk to out lawyer." Fili told her grimly. "I have no idea if you are who you claim to be, and my uncle under all this emotion probably did not check your credentials." Fili hissed and hung up.

"You should become an actor!" Kili grinned at him, and Tauriel gave him a thumbs up.


End file.
